King's Choice
by Fae Rain
Summary: Fanelia's eldest Prince has died and Prince Van must now take the throne. But first he must marry. Hitomi is one of the many brought before the future King. What makes her different than the others? Many things, actualy.
1. Chapter 1

Fanelia's eldest Prince has died and Prince Van must now take the throne. But first he must marry. Hitomi is one of the many brought before the future King. What makes her different than the others?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The palace was great. There was no doubt about that. For being one of the oldest Kingdoms on Gaia it was still one of the most powerfull. Everyone who wanted to be known for their goods and workmanship made a point to trade well with Fanelia and the Fanel family.

Hitomi's own family had been trading in Fanelia for longer than most could remember. Even with years of trading this was Hitomi's first time in Green roofed city. Her father had talked for hours about the lush forests once he returned to Bearl.

The Fanelian citizens were different from what Hitomi was use to. They were loud and happy and they shouted welcomes as her carriage made it's way up to the palace gates. In the southern kingdom of Baerl the people were workers and a proud race of desert dwellers. They celebrated through music and dance and kept their joy toned down to a quick wave as the royals passed. It was always too hot to do much else.

Hitomi arrived at the same time as few other Ladies and Princesses. It seemed that her father had been right about the pressure on the new soon-to-be king to marry. Girls from all over Gaia were being sent to try to catch the eye of the Prince. Many looked excited to be there and then there were those, like Hitomi, who wished for it all to be over quickly.

Recognising the colors flying on one of the Carriages Hitomi groaned. She should have knonw her cousin would be only to happy to flaunt herself before the prince in hopes of becoming a Queen. Being a Princess Hitomi outranked her cousin but that had never stopped Gloria from pushing past Hitomi to get what she wanted. Even as kids, the moment no one was looking Gloria would take toys and even food right out of Hitomi's hands. And the Gods forbid if Hitomi complained. Gloria would burst into tears and accuse Hitomi of some mean act or another.

These next three months couldn't end fast enough in Hitomi's mind. Just looking at the girls who gathered to sneer at one another as they introduced themselves, the Princess of Baerl could see that Gloria would feel right at home with these people for friends.

"Let's get you inside, dear." Lotti, Hitomi's maid and once nurse maid said with a smile, also spotting Gloria, "It's colder here than you're use to."

"Bless you, Lotti." Hitomi smiled and led the way up the stars. Lotti was old but did not act like it. She was the typical sweet old granny who would box your ears for talking back to her. Not that she had ever done that to Hitomi. No, when Hitomi acted out Lotti would ignore her untill the girl could take it no more. Lotti was more of a mother figure than Hitomi's own mother had ever been. Hitomi's mum had always been concerned with the trade of the fine silks and materials Baerl is known for. Her only daughter wasn't on her list of priorities. Lotti had always been there. Lotti was the one a young Hitomi would go to with her questions and stories. Lotti was the one who always had time to listen to a child's dreams and hopes.

The interior of the Fanelian palace was just as glorious as the outside. Everything was spottless and artfully arranged. A lot of time had been spent on making first impressions last.

"We are on the third floor." Lotti said as their bags were taken by a servant, "I hope we have a window, Princess."

"I'm quite sure we will, Lotti." Hitomi hid her smile as Lotti nodded slowly.

"I suppose you would know." the old woman said under her breathe as they began to climb up the steps.

Up the stairs and three doors down on the right they found their rooms. And there were two windows in each of their rooms.

Hitomi was a bit impressed with this Prince of Fanelia. Her room was only slightly bigger than the room that Lotti had next door. She had half expected Lotti to be living in a closet for the next few months. That was how many royals treated other's servants. Hell, that was how most people treated their own servants.

"I like this Prince already." Lotti announced after testing out her bed, "This is the softest thing I've ever had the pleasure of putting my old bones down on."

"I think I'm going to go look around the grounds." Hitomi could see trees and the flowers out her window and despite the cold air she wanted to walk among them.

"The other's will no doubt be trying to memorize the inside of this place and here you are wanting to be outside." Lotti shook her head and smiled, "Well, be off with you then. This old lady is going rest."

Hitomi grabbed an extra cloak even though she was already wearing her thickest one. Untill she became use to how cold it got in Fanelia she would have to dress in layers. She didn't even want to think about how cold it got in the winter. Here it was only the begining of Fall and she was freezing even indoors.

Half way to the stairs that would lead her down to the front doors Hitomi hid when she heard female voices coming her way. She heard Gloria's giggle above everything else and the last thing she wanted was to be introduced to everyone as Gloria's odd cousin. She just hoped they wouldn't see her standing behind the drapes. Then Gloria's stories of how crazy Hitomi was would be all too easy to believe.

The voices passed her hiding place and Hitomi stuck her head out in time to see the last of the girls dissapear around the corner.

Stepping out from her hiding place in the drapes Hitomi found herself face to face with a pink haired Neko.

"What are you doing?" the Neko asked, already sounding like she thought the girl before her had lost her mind.

"I was avoiding my cousin." Hitomi felt her face flush, "Gloria can be quite mean when she has an addience."

"Sure." the Neko didn't sound convinced, "Where are you going anyways?"

"Outside." Hitomi gave the girl a small bow, "Now, if you will excuse me."

"The girls will use that way." the Neko said, freezing Hitomi in mid step, "Take the back stairs and cut through the throne room. There's a wooden door in the next room that will lead you to the garden."

"Thank you." Hitomi smiled, relieved, "I owe you one. My name's Hitomi by the way."

"I'm Merle." the Neko raised an eyebrow as Hitomi beamed at her and then ran for the stairs that Merle had told her about.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Outside was far better than inside. Out here Hitomi could realy get a look at the things that made this place different from her own home. The big difference of course was that this place was not part of a desert. There were tall ancient trees and plants Hitomi had never seen before.

She was fascinated with the grass and how it even grew among the rocks and wedged itself out from between roots of other plants. The trees had to be her favorite of the new things she was seeing, no matter how odd the grass looked to her. The trees around the palace were taller than anything Hitomi had ever seen in her life. Their leaves were bright with life and even the bark on the trunk had life within it. Bugs and other creatures seemed to reside in the trees and Hitomi found herself watching a rodent climb straight up the bark of the tree closest to her.

It looked like a sand mouse but with a longer, fluffier tail and bigger ears. Hitomi felt rather stupid when she realized that she couldn't put a name to this creature. She'd very rarely ever left her desert home and now that she was far from it she found she was quite without her bearings.

It was all different.

A movement in the trees caught Hitomi's attention but she didn't turn to look right away. She'd been so lost in her own head she hadn't even heard this person approaching. Had this been the desert any number of nasty things would have gotten her by now. Too many things lived in the sands and not all of them were visible untill they decided to strike.

In a flash Hitomi had a dagger in her hand, the one that had been held in her sleeve by a leather holster her father had given her years ago. And just like years ago she threw it without hesitation. Only this time she missed her target on purpose.

"That was just a warning shot." she called out the figure had frozen.The dagger had inplanted itself less than three inches from the person's nose, "Now, tell me why you are sneaking up on me or I throw that one's mate."

"By the Gods!" came a frustrated man's voice, "I was not sneaking up on you! You just happened to be here when I arrived. I was turning to go another way when you threw that damned thing."

Her dagger landed on the ground in front of her as the stranger tossed it her way.

"I should have the gaurds lock you up for that! Who is your mistress? I want to know who to blame for your behavior!" the man stepped forward and Hitomi saw him run his hand roughly through his dark hair before pinning her in place with his ruby eyes, "Well, speak up." he snapped.

Hitomi shook herself and straightened her back, "You think I'm a servant?!" she all but shouted, "I happen to be a guest here in the palace. I came out here to avoid the others and hopefully get the cramps out of my legs from being that damned carriage for the past ten days!"

"You're a guest here?" the man looked shocked, "But you have a knowledge of weapons."

"In the desert people and animals don't realy ask if you can deffend yourself before they attack." Hitomi picked up her dagger and slid it back into it's place.

"You are Bearl's Princess?" There was something in his voice that made Hitomi bristle.

"And what if I am?" she shot back, fists clenched. No one had ever made her this mad since Gloria.

"I'm Prince Van." the man bowed to her and she swore she saw him smirk, "I am the ruler of Fanelia."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I am completely stuck on the sequel for Eyes that See so I started this. The begining is choppy and the spelling is bad but please forgive me. This is the first time I've had the chance to actualy sit down and type for more than two minutes a day. And all I had to do to earn this moment of stress free typing?--- I sprained my ankle at work. I have an idea of where this will go and the next chapters, if you want them, will be betaed by Erin. That is if she's willing. I haven't asked but I'm hoping. 


	2. Coming Rain

A/N: OK, onto chapter two. After thritenn reviews for the first chapter I thought I'd get this out as soon as I could. Enjoy and review. Thanks. :)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Are you always so arrogant?" Hitomi snapped at Van as they walked back to the palace. He had insisted on escorting her to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble.

"Actualy, no. I'm not always arrogant. But I guess something about having a dagger thrown at my head brings out the royal pain side of me." there it was again! He was smirking!

"I threw it at the tree." Hitomi huffed, renching her arm out of his grip, "If I had been aiming for your head you would be dead right now."

"Good to know." he held the door open for her and she was tempted to step on his foot as she walked past but ressisted the urge at the last moment, "You should go change. Dinner will be ready soon."

Hitomi felt like screaming. He was making fun her! The way he talked to her and the way he was being extra polite! She just wanted to smack him.

"Well, I have some good news, Lotti!" Hitomi announced when she found Lotti sitting in her room, "I've met the prince and we will be going home very soon."

"How soon?" Lotti jumped up from her seat, "What happened?"

"I saw him in the woods and I thought he was sneaking up on me so I threw a dagger at him." Hitomi mumbled the last part but Lotti still caught her words and gasped.

"I hope the poor boy isn't dead!" she covered her mouth in horror. She had seen Hitomi throw her daggers before.

"Of course he isn't. I didn't throw to kill. I just wanted to scare what I thought was a sneak." Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest and paced over to the window, "When he found out who I was he thought the whole thing to be rather funny and it sounded like he was making fun me. He even escorted me back inside and then told me to change for dinner."

"He was probably shocked by everything that happened. Princesses around here wouldn't know how to throw a dagger if their life deppended on it. In the north the Princesses are expected to be pampered and sit around while everyone does everything for them. Of course, while everyone grovels to please, the princess would be told constantly how pretty she is." Lotti stretched her old back and sighed, "I would bet good money that you just turned that young man's understanding of females upside down."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

At dinner everyone came dressed in their best and they were announced once everyone stood around the table ready to take their seats.

As each name and country was sounded off by a man in a dark blue outfit standing to Van's right Van would greet the girl and then ask her a question about her trip or the palace or whatever.

Gloria batted her eyes and leaned forward just a tad to show off her cleavage when her name was called.

"Lady Gloria." Van bowed his head to her, "What do you think of the palace so far?"

"It's beautiful, Prince Van. I look forward to seeing more of it." Gloria smiled and giggled and Hitomi caught herself rolling her eyes.

"Princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Bearls." Hitomi turned and felt her face heat up.

Van turned to the man holding the list of names and smiled before addressing the rest of the girls, "Princess Kanzaki and I had the pleasure of meeting earlier. By mistake of course. So Princess, what do you think of the gardens?"

"They are lovely, Prince Van but I think they are better appreciated when one is by one's self with no distractions." she forced her eyes up to meet his and saw that he was examining her expression.

"Truly." Van nodded and then asked, "And what do you think of the wheather? It must be very different from where you are from."

"It is rather colder than I am use to." Hitomi said politely then added with a smile, "I am looking forward to being in the desert again despite Fanelia's beauty."

Gloria descreatly stepped on Hitomi's foot to shut her up. Hitomi wobbled in place as she glared at her cousin. Gloria's feet were bigger than her's and she also out weighed Hitomi by quite a bit. So to say the least, Hitomi's foot was throbbing.

"My dear cousin is only joking, Prince Van." Gloria smiled sweetly, "She has always been like this. I hope you will excuse her behavior."

"I am sure she just said what was on her mind. I've noticed that it is one of her endearing traits." Van smiled at Hitomi, "You never said your cousin was also here, Princess."

"It slipped my mind." Hitomi said lightly as she dodged Gloria's next attack aimed at her foot, "Do forgive me, Prince Van."

Dinner continued in a similliar fashion as it had begun. Van asked the girls questions about their family and homelands as everyone tried to catch his eye with their propper manners at the dinner table.

When Gloria spoke Hitomi forced herself to ignore the blond even though they were seated right next to each other. She focused on her meal and tried not to think of her first meeting with the Prince of Fanelia. If her mother ever found out she would die of embarrassment. It had annoyed her to no that Hitomi's father insisted on teaching Hitomi how to deffend herself.

"And what of your family, Princess of Bearl?" Van asked and Hitomi had a feeling that he had already asked her that once and she had missed it.

"They are well, Prince Van. My older brothers are married and started families of their own while William, the oldest, is being groomed to take the throne when my father steps down." Hitomi hoped that was enough but Van asked another question.

"What of you, Princess? What do your parents want for you?" Van was watching her closely again. It was annoying.

"My father wants me to oversee tardes while my mother wants me married and out of the desert. She says there is no hope for a propper marriage among the lords of the desert kingdom."

"Is that so?" Van asked and Hitomi nodded before sipping her water to avoid making eye contact. She just wanted him to leave her alone. He was having far to much fun putting her on the spot in front of everyone there.

The other girls stared at Hitomi, their disbelief clear on their faces. Van was paying attention to her and she didn't want him to. Any one of them would have given and arm to have Van look at them as long as he'd been looking at Hitomi.

Van changed the subject and Hitomi was able to go back to eating her meal. The food was good but once again she couldn't name some of the stuff on the table before her. She'd have to corner a servant later and ask them what it was that she was eating. She didn't want to seem ignorant in front of the others. Though in truth she felt quite lost.

Every now and then she caught Van looking her way but she ignored him and avoided all conversation untill it was finaly time for the meal to end.

Hitomi pushed back her chair quickly and tried to one of the first out of the dinning hall but just as she was about to step through the door the man in the blue outfit stopped her.

"Princess, Prince Van would like a word with you." he didn't ask if she wanted a word with him or if this was ok with her so she realy didn't have an excuse to say no. She realy wanted to say 'no thank you' and run up to her room. But she couldn't.

Gloria hung back to try to catch what was going on but the blue uniformed servant asked her politely to leave the room. Once the door was shut and the servant also left Hitomi crossed her arms and tried not to glare at Van.

"Are you always like this?" Van asked, leaning againts the table as he looked her over.

"What you see is what you get." Hitomi sighed, trying to relax a bit, "My mother says I'm infuriating. My father says I have character."

"I'm not sure who I would agree with on that." Van smiled, "I'm sorry we seem to have started off on the wrong foot. I must say I do not want you to be mad at me for anything. I am intrigued by you, Princess. Are all desert dwellers like you?"

"I wouldn't know." Hitomi shrugged, "The only ones I ever met were the one's my mother let me meet. And they were nothing like me."

"I bet they weren't." Van smiled again and this time Hitomi could see that he wasn't making fun of her or even loking down on her like she had first thought. He was confused by her just like Lotti said, "And what do you think of the others?" he asked.

"I doubt many of them know how to dress themselves." she said honestly, "They have things handed to them on gilded pillows."

"That's my impression as well." Van sighed, "Thank the Gods someone finaly sees them the way I do."

Hitomi finaly smiled. A bit relieved that Van wasn't as stuck up as she had thought he was.

"Hey, uh...would you show me how to throw daggers like that?" Van asked as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"If you promise to listen and not question what I say just because I'm a girl." Hitomi was thinking of how her brothers would have treated her as an instructor.

"After seeing your aim I wouldn't dare." Van grinned.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi woke to Gloria pushing her way past Lotti and into the room.

"What do you want?" Hitomi groaned, covering her head with a pillow. By the amount of light she was guessing that the sun was barely up.

"I wanted to tell you how horrible you are acting towards Prince Van!" Gloria snatched the pillow away to make sure Hitomi could see her glaring, "He is being so nice to you and you go and insult him by saying that you'd rather be in the desert."

"Well, he wasn't that insulted." Hitomi said groggily, "He asked me about my daggers and we talked for a few minutes."

"You still carry those ugly things?" Gloria sounded horrified, "You're going to make him think we're all unladylike if you go around with those."

"Actualy, he asked me to show him how to throw them." Hitomi yawned and stretched, enjoying the shocked look on Gloria's chubby face.

"You're lying." Gloria accused, hands on hips, "You always lie."

"I do not lie." Hitomi sat up in bed, "You just don't like what I have to say most of the time."

"Then when are you suppose to show him?" Gloria said as if she still trying to catch Hitomi in a lie.

"He didn't say." Hitomi shrugged, "Now get out so I can dress."

"I'm not done talking to you." Gloria was using the tone she usualy saved for when she was about to call for reinforcements against Hitomi.

"Well, I'm done talking to you." Hitomi held up her hand as Gloria opened her mouth, "I am the Princess of Bearl and I am telling you to get out of my room."

It was the first time Hitomi had ever done something like that to anyone let alone Gloria. But it worked. Gloria turned on her heel and left, grumbling to herself the whole time.

Downstairs Hitomi found a bowl of fruit and picked up a peach before heading for the front doors of the palace. Lotti had said they should see about finding warmer clothes for Hitomi in the shops not far from the palace. The place was laid out so that the palace sat atop a small hill with the city and it's shops laid out before and around it. No doubt someone had to carry material warmer than silk.

When Lotti appeared they began the walk down the hill. The stable master had offered them a carriage but they refused seeing how they had not yet seen the city on foot.

Hitomi was interested in all the different shops and what they sold. Lotti had to remind her more than once that they were looking for clothes and not just spending a day wandering about. Lotti smiled whenever something caught Hitomi's eye but tried to keep her on track.

"This would look lovely on you." Lotti held up a dark blue dress with white trimmings and undergarments.

Hitomi nodded her agreement and Lotti payed the woman behind the stall.

Four more dresses, two pairs of riding pants and two pairs of boots later they were weighed down by the packages as they made their way back up to palace. At the edge of the shops, where the road to the palace began Hitomi and Lotti were met by three of the Fanelian guards.

The men introduced themselves and told the ladies that Prince Van had sent them to carry back whatever purchases the Princess had bought.

"Prince Van insisted." one of the men said when Hitomi hesitated.

"Very well." Hitomi handed over her armfull and said to Lotti, "That was very kind of him."

Lotti and Hitomi talked back and forth about the things they had been able to find and when they reached the gates Hitomi realized they hadn't bought a cloak for either of them.

"I have enough clothing to be dealing with as it is." Lotti waved off Hitomi's concern, "I was born in this part of the world anyways. The cold does not bother me as it does you. We'll get you a cloak tomorrow, Princess."

"I hope tonight is not cold." Hitomi sighed, remembering something about going for a ride with the other ladies and Prince Van that evening.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi watched from her window as the horses were saddled up for the evening ride. More girls had shown up just hours before and it looked like there would shortage on horses for the ride.

"If anyone can volunteer to stay behind, I will." Hitomi mumbled to herself.

She was wearing the blue dress Lotti had picked out with a pair of pants underneath so she wouldn't have to ride side saddle. She should have been warm enough but the wind was whistling around the palace walls and the clouds were getting darker than they had been.

"Will it rain?" Lotti asked as she walked up next to Hitomi, her eyes also on the sky.

"Yes." Hitomi growled out and spun away from the window, "There seems to be enough horses for everyone so I should go."

Picking out a horse was easy for Hitomi. Animals had always liked her so when one of the huge horses stepped forward and nuzzled her hair she knew her ride would be stress free. If the horse was happy then the rider was happy and it never worked the other way around. When a horse was mad at it's rider for anything it's steps could suddenly become bone jarring and bouncy. A smooth ride would suddenly be filled with fighting for control.

The horse nibbled at her hair and took in her scent before pressenting her with his side. He had chosen her as his rider.

As Hitomi mounted she heard the other girls talking amongst themselves and realized that she didn't know any of their names aside from Gloria's of course. She felt bad for a momet untill she remembered that she wouldn't be there for long. Not to mention Gloria had probably already warned them not to talk to her because she was so 'odd'.

She didn't mind being left out of the groupings. Just from what she'd heard in passing during the day there were already wars going on in private between some of the girls. Things were realy turning into a big competition.

And Hitomi didn't want any part of it.

Van spoke to the group before they even began riding out of the courtyard. He was telling them about the trail they would be taking and how they would all be perfectly safe and just to be sure a few of his men would be joining them.

Hitomi got distracted from the Prince's speach when a guard approached her and handed her a folded garment.

"From the Prince." the man said quietly and quickly before walking away.

Hitomi shot Van a look and found that he was grinning even though he wasn't looking at her. When she unfolded the dark green material she discovered it to be a cloak. A thick warm cloak with no frills or gold trimmings. Just a plain warm cloak.

When she looked up again Van smiled at her before leading the girls towards the trail. Hitomi slipped the cloak on quickly and pushed her horse forward, hoping to catch up to Van to ask him what he thought he was doing.

If any of the others found out that he had given her a pressent many of them would go home at once. In most countries a gift so fine would be a marriage proposal.

It took her while, since she had purposely put herself in the back of the group, but she finaly pushed her way up to Van's horse and hissed out, "Are you trying to ruin your chances of finding a wife?! If any of them knew you gave me this, your choices would dwindle quickly."

"I'm not allowd to be thoughtfull?" Van asked, his eyebrow raised, "The guards heard you were worried about not having a cloak so I got you one. Simple as that."

"You are not allowd to play favorites unless you intend to marry one of them!" Hitomi was almost knocked from the saddle by a low hanging branch. She managed to see it just in time but still almost fell in her attempt to dodge it.

"And what if I hope to marry you?" he asked and Hitomi found her mouth hanging open.

"You have got to be kidding me." she said at last, praying that none of the girls had been close enough to hear that, "That was a joke, right?"

"Would it realy be such a bad thing?" Van asked, his smile fading.

"You've known me for two days. TWO DAYS!" Hitomi yelled this last part then added quietly, "Besides, I'm not the one you need."

She was so frustrated and annoyed by him in that moment that she just turned her horse and headed back the way they had come. The girls all stared at her. Most actualy glared.

"You should head back." Hitomi called back over her shoulder to Van who had stopped in the middle of the trail, "It's going to rain."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I guess for now I'm just going to post these without a beta. I'm sure Erin would do it but i have so many ideas that I just want to be able to post as quickly as possible. I start work again tomorrow (Tuesday), but not untill the evening so I may even start on chapter three for this. Erin, if you read this, forgive me for not asking for your help. I will soon enough, believe me. 


	3. After the Storm

A/N: Ok, chapter three. It's longer than the other two, I think. So please tell me what you like or dislike in your reviews. Not to be picky but it'd be nice to get more than just an 'update soon!'. You guys are great- 10 reviews for chapter two! I love you all!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

By the time Hitomi made it back to her room and told Lotti everything, the rain had begun to fall. She watched from her window as the other's returned in a hurry. Guards were holding cloaks out to keep some of the rain off the girls as they all hurried into the palace.

Only one person remained out side and when Hitomi shifted her attention to Van she saw him looking up her. Her first thought was to hide but she knew he must have been watching her for a minute or so.

"Go let him explain." Lotti said gently, "Just go."

Lotti pushed the green cloak into Hitomi hands and looking at it, Hitomi turned and left the room. She took the stairs quickly and ignored the looks she got from servants and Ladies alike.

"Aren't you being over dramatic?" Hitomi yelled as she ran down the wet steps, one hand holing her hood in place, "Standing out here in the rain and staring at my window... What do you want?"

"Will you let me get to know you?" Van asked suddenly, "You can get to know me. If after all of that you still don't want to be here you can back to the desert and I will never bother you again."

Hitomi sighed, half wishing she had stayed in her room, "I will get to know you as long as you spend time with the other girls aswell."

"Realy?" Van sounded surprised.

"Yes, realy." Hitomi sighed again.

Van grabbed Hitomi's wrist and turned to go up the stairs as he talked, "I'll make up some kind of schedule and try to spend time with each girl. And then after a week I will send some of them home. I wish I had thought of this on my own."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Merle paced, waiting for Van to look up from the paper he was reading. She was annoyed and wanted nothing more than to shred that stupid paper he was reading again.

"What did you learn?" Van asked, finaly looking up at her.

"I spent the day with different girls and each and everyone of them told me that the Princess of Baerl has been concidered an odd duck since she was born. Anyone from the southern Kingdoms has heard about her and the one's from the north have heard stories from the others." Merle plopped down in achair and took the cup of tea Van offered her, "As your sister they were all willing to talk to me but as soon as I mentioned Hitomi they all became uncomfortable. All of them except Lady Gloria."

"The cousin?" Van raised his eyebrow, "Did she deffend her?"

"Not in the least." Merle snorted, "She talked for over an hour about Hitomi's strange ways. She said Hitomi use to hide from people when she little and that she even ignored her own parents. The only one who could get her to talk was Lotti, the maid."

"Any reasons why?" to Van it sounded like Hitomi had experienced something horrid as a child.

"The rumor is that she is a witch." Merle smirked, "I think Gloria used the word Changling."

"When the Fae take a human child and replace it with one of their own." Van recited. So far none of it made sense.

"She even said the Hitomi cursed the man she suppose to marry over a year ago and he left and never came back."

"She was suppose to be married?"

"To some well to do Lord or another. Overall, none of the girls want her around and it seems that she's been keeping her distance from them too." Merle shrugged, "If I had a choice I would stay as far away as I could too."

"Thank you for aking around." Van smiled at his sister, "What do you think of the Baerl princess?"

"I think she's nice. She's got fire and I like that." Merle grinned, "I heard she told Lady Gloria off the other day."

"Good." Van laughed.

Van decided that he wanted to talk to Hitomi after the things had been told and went to find her. She wasn't easy to find. She wasn't in her room or in any of the libraries or even in the garden.

He searched from top to bottom and didn't find her. Even Lotti didn't know where Hitopmi had gone off to.

Van made his way back to the gardens and walked around slowly, thinking he had missed her sitting somewhere quietly. It was unlikely she'd been inside with the way the girls were here, there and everywhere at once. He couldn't go five feet without running into one smiling girl or another.

After an hour of searching Van was getting ready to give up when he saw something that caught his eye. The garden's were protected by a tall stone wall on either side of the palace and on one of these walls sat Hitomi.

"What are you doing?" Van asked as he rushed over, "You could fall."

Hitomi didn't move and Van scrambled to climb his way up the ten foot high wall. He pulled hiself up next to Hitomi and exhaled violently. He had no idea how she had gotten up there or why she would even want to be there. Vines covered the structure and made sitting rather uncomofrtable.

"I asked you a question." Van reached for Hitomi's shoulder but stopped when he got a look at her face. She looked like a statue.

He leaned in closer and had to cover his mouth before he gasped. Her normaly green eyes had gone snowy white.

"You're a Seer." Van whispered, "No wondered I scared you when I mentioned marriage. You thought I'd have you hung if I found out."

It also explained partly why she stayed away from people. No one would want to pick up on stray thoughts or possible futures for someone you don't even know.

Van made himself as comfortable as he could and prepared to wait.

The sun had just gone down when Hitomi finaly stirred. Van heard her take a deep breath and watched as she slowly began to move and stretch her sore muscles.

After a moment she turned to face him and couldn't meet his eyes, "So you know." it wasn't a question.

"Yes." Van held very still, debating if he should say what his mind was telling him to say.

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

"No." Van leaned forward and covered one of her hands with his own, "You're not the only one thought to be cursed."

"I know." she whispered and Van almost fell off the wall.

"You do?" he pushed his hair out of his eyes, "Since when?"

"Since I arrived." she shrugged, "But I won't tell. I promise."

"Thanks." Van cleared his throat, "And I won't tell about you either."

Hitomi nodded and then jumped from the wall to the ground.

"My parents don't know." she said as Van landed next to her.

"But Lotti does." Van watched her nod, "What about Gloria?"

Hitomi snorted, "No, but she does have her own theories."

"So I've been told." Van smiled, "No one knows that I have wings.They know my mother was Draconian but no one has seen my wings."

As they made their way slowly inside Van realized they had missed dinner and Van didn't want to stop talking to Hitomi yet.

"Please have dinner with me." Van stopped Hitomi as she reached the stairs.

"I'm tired." she smiled at him, "We can talk tomorrow."

Van nodded and watched her go.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Should we be packing to go home?" Lotti asked when Hitomi told her about how Van had found her.

"No. He won't say anything." Hitomi slipped her boots off and took a seat next to the fireplace, "He promised."

"And you believe him?" Lotti placed a hand on Hitomi's head, "If he breaks this promise it could cost you your life."

"I believe him Lotti. Besides he has a secret of his own." they fell silent for a while, both thinking about the one thing they had worked so hard to keep secret.

"What did you See?" Lotti asked quietly and Hitomi sighed.

"Nothing I understood. Just a bunch of images and people I've never seen before."

"You should try to get some sleep." Lotti smoothed Hitomi's hair, "The Prince will want to talk to you as soon as possible tomorrow."

"I know."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi joined Van for breakfast and was surprised to find that van was reading over paperwork.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Hitomi asked after a few minutes of absolute silence.

"No, I'll be finished in just a moment." Van reassured her.

Hitomi ate slowly and watched Van read. It was odd to be the only two at the large dining table but it gave her time to look around at the paintings and the draperies. Each one was old and beautiful.

"I realy think we should marry." Van said out of the blue causing Hitomi to jump.

"Why do you think that?" she asked in surprise.

"Beacuse we both have parts of ourselves that we can't share with anyone else." Van leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, "We'd never have to lie to eachother."

"O, is that all?" she asked sarcasticly, "Because you know it might be nice if you actualy liked me."

"I do like you." Van said at once, "You're different from the others and you have a mind of your own."

"What's my favorite food? Favorite color?" Hitomi leaned forward aswell, "You have no idea what I'm like. Do you even know how many silbings I have?"

"Three?" Van asked uncertainly.

"Two." Hitomi corrected.

"What does that matter though?" Van took a sip of water, "Afterall we'd get to know each other later."

"And what if we didn't like each other then?" she was getting more annoyed by the second, "We'd be stuck together and miserable."

"By then we'd already have an heir so it wouldn't matter."

Hitomi sputtered and gaped at van, "Please tell me you are not serious. That was the most insensitive thing I have ever heard before!" Hitomi stood up and started walking towards the door, "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Hitomi!" Van ran after her, "That's the way most royal marriages work."

"I don't want that kind of life." Hitomi spun to glare at him, "And I can't believe you'd even think about wanting that for yourself. I thought you were different than all those Lords I'd met before. Did you know I was suppose to get married last year?" Van just stared at her as she went on, "My mother had picked him out and she thought he'd be perfect for me. It just goes to show that my mother hasn't taken the time to get to know since I was two."

"What happened?" Van asked quietly as Hitomi walked away from him.

"I found him with one of the servants and he asked why I was over reacting." Hitomi stopped walking again but didn't turn to face him, "I want to be happy and make some one else just as happy. I want to fall in love and I don't care how childish I sound. It's what I've always wanted, not just a moment of fondness that's suppose to last me my entire life."

"Hitomi, I'm sorry." Van hesitated, realizing he had not used her title, "I'm thinking of myself and not about you. My aunt is pushing for me to marry and has the council on her side. You are the first girl I can talk to without wanting to take my eye out with the tip of my sword. You've impressed me and I was hoping you would impress them aswell and get them off my back." Hitomi turned slowly to look at him so he hurried on, "I promised I would get to know the other girls and I will. But you are the only one in my mind who will do."

"Then why do you infuriate me so?!" Hitomi stomped her foot, "One moment I think you are a wonderfull person and a great Prince and then you turn around and make me wonder how a person like you could ever put his kigdom's citizens first, let alone know how to have a happy marriage."

"I'm not the greatest person. I know this." Van walked over to the foot of the stairs so he was looking up at her, "But I'll work on it."

"Get to know the girls." Hitomi turned and almost ran up the stairs, "I won't see you for a few days."

"What do you mean by that?" Van asked, confused.

"I'm going to avoid you." Hitomi said bluntly, "You make me uncomfortable and I have no idea why you would ever think of marrying me. I want to get my own thoughts together. I'll come to you when I want to talk."

Van watched her dissapear at the top of the stairs and just stood there, wishing he had taken his time before saying what he'd been thinking.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I've been done with this for two days but wasn't sure if I liked it. I'm still not sure but I hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	4. one step back

A/N: Ok, I will now have more time to write. I quit my job today. I've never ever quit a job before ever! I'm still in shock that I did that but I had to. The stress level was making my physicaly ill.  
Anyways, enjoy chapter four. It took awhile to type but a quick break to read CoffeeWench's Fine Print helped me a lot.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi didn't think that being away from Van would have been hard at all. She barely knew the Prince but more often than not she found her mind wandering to the raven haired young man.

She tried to stay shut up in her room if only to avoid her cousin's constant quesioning. Gloria hadn't missed the fact that Hitomi looked to be avoiding Van and she wanted to know why. And she perssisted in asking everyday. It wasn't untill Lotti told the girl that Hitomi was sick with something horrible and catching that Gloria stopped waiting outside her door.

In truth after three days Hitomi did start to feel a bit sick. Though she doubted being stir crazy was catching.

When she knew everyone would be downstairs for dinner Hitomi convinced herself to leave her room to check out one of the many libraries in the palace. If she wanted to keep her mind sane while staying away from the Prince than she was going to need more books to read seeing how she'd just about finished the ones Lotti had brought along for her.

The library she'd been looking for wasn't all that hard to find. It was one floor above her room. At one point or another she had heard Prince Van say that it one of the oldest of the many libraries in that part of Gaia.

Hitomi found the library's lanterns and light them, carrying one with her as she searched the shelves. The sun seemed to be setting earlier and earlier with the coming cold months and she was gratefull to have found any lanterns in the room. She hadn't thought about bringing one with her.

Towards the back of the library many of the shelves looked uptouched and very dusty. Hitomi made her way back there, weaving in and out of old furniture and massive tables carefully. She was sure that her dark dress would show every brush against the wooden objects around the room. Lotti would no doubt frown at her upon her return. The floors in the large library were crapetted thickly but she could still plainly hear her every step. Overall the room gave her the creeps but she was too desperate for something to do to just turn around and leave.

Leaning towards one of the dusty shelves with the lantern held high for light she read a few titles before moving on to the next shelf.

Here and there she saw books like 'Gaia's First Histories', 'Noble Families of Gaia' and other important (boring) sounding titles.

Not finding anything that appealed to her Hitomi turned to take a look at the shelves on the other side of the room when she caught a glimpse of someone at the end of the aisle.

Completely surprised she screamed and just barely managed to not drop her lantern as she took a step back away from the person.Her heel caught on one of the many rugs and she felt herself hit one of the shelves as she fell backwards.

Gaining some composure once she was on the floor and in pain she looked up to yell at the intruder about manners and saw that no one was there.

She tried to get up and coudn't. She had landed between a shelf and a chair and due to her many skrits she was stuck. Putting her lantern down on the foor she she pulled herslef up using the chair and swayed when she felt pain shoot through her left knee.

"Who's in here?" a voice, acompanied by quick steps announced Van as he ran from one aisle to the next untill her found Hitomi clutching the chair. She was rumbled and dusty but standing. She was just happy he hadn't found her on the floor stuck beside the chair.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a rush, "I heard you scream. What happened."

"I thought I saw someone." Hitomi pointed to the spot the figure had been, "But after I fell there wasn't any one there."

"Guards!" Van yelled, making Hitomi jump, "Search the palace and grounds for an intruder!"

Turning back to her he asked in a quieter voice, "Are you hurt?"

"I hit my knee on a shelf. It hurts and will no doubt be swollen but I will live." Hitomi tried not to show that at the moment her knee was actualy throbbing and she felt on the verge of being sick.

Without asking or even hesitating Van scooped Hitomi up and brought her over to one of the tables closest to the door. He set her down just as Lotti came rushing to her side.

"Princess!" Lotti took Hitomi's hand in both of her's, "I knew it was your voice I heard scream. By all the Gods, I tried to get here quickly but my old bones just wouldn't cooperate."

"I'm ok. A figure frightened me." Hitomi smiled at her friend, "I hurt my knee when I fell but I will be fine."

"Fine my arse." Lotti snorted and Van jumped at her language, "I saw how you were carried over here. Let me see that knee."

Van turned his back on them as Hitomi pulled up her skirts to show Lotti her very black and blue knee.

Lotti poked and squeezed and moved the whole joint painfully around before announcing that it was just a sprain and a bad bruise that would hurt for a week or so.

Hitomi slid off the tabletop carefully and was happy that she could hold her own weight even if it did hurt like hell.

"I'll help you to your room." Van offered Hitomi his arm and she took it slowly.

She was suppose to be avoiding him, not giving him an excuse to be this close to her. Not to mention she hated feeling the least bit helpless but Van was patient and quiet as Hitomi hobbled down the hall.

When they reached the stairs Hitomi refused to let Van carry her down them. She made her way slowly from one step to the next untill half way down she felt her leg give out and she yelled in pain.

"Will you please let me help you?" Van asked, agravated, "You're just going to make it worse."

"Have a guard carry me." Hitomi said, seeing a few of the girls appear at the bottom of the steps to see who was yelling.

"I sent them off to search the palace and to guard the doors." Van sighed, "Just let me help you."

Glaring at him Hitomi gave the slightest nod. That was all the answer he needed.

Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Van's chin as he carried her down the rest of the stairs.

"What happened to my cousin!" Gloria came rushing forward, playing the part of concerned family.

"She had a scare in the library and hit her knee rather hard." Van said when Hitomi refused to answer, "She'll be fine in a few days but for now she needs to stay off that leg."

"How horrible." Gloria squeezed Hitomi's arm, "Does it have anything to do with the guards running around?"

"We think there may have been an intruder." Van stepped past Gloria, "You should all stay in your rooms and lock the doors untill morning. There will be guards in the halls should you need anything."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"That was not how I wanted any of this to go." Hitomi sighed as she pulled on her nightshirt.

"I know, dear." Lotti took the dress Hitomi had been wearing and threw it over the back of a chair, eyeing the dusty spots, "Did you even find a book?"

"No." Hitomi carefully inched back onto her bed. She kne Lotti would want to fuss over her now that she was hurt. It didn't matter what Hitomi said at this point, Lotti would hear none of it.

"Now you stay put. I'll be right back. You need some dinner and a bit of tea." Lotti fluffed all the pillows and proppred HItomi's leg up., "Now don't even think of getting up while I'm away."

"I wouldn't dream of it." HItomi flinched at the pain, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Just what I needed to hear."

Hitomi was left staring at the ceiling. Her mind of course was on the person who had frightened her. It hadn't been distinctly a male or a female shape and it was driving her crazy that someone had snuck up on her again.

While HItomi was lost in thought there was a light knock on the door and Hitomi looked up as it started to open. She prayed it wouldn't be Gloria but never even thought that it could be Van.

"Lotti asked me to bring these up." the Prince blushed and looked away as Hitomi pulled the covers up to hide her nightshirt from view.

"Is she ok?" Hitomi asked, taking the tray of food Van held out to her.

"She said her back was bothering her and that she needed a rest before climbing the stairs again." Van pulled a chair over and sat beside Hitomi's bed.

"What are you doing?" she sat up straighter and almost upended her tray.

"Lotti told me to keep you company until she returned." Van shrugged with a smile, "I didn't dare tell her no."

"Better men than you have tried." Hitomi sighed and relaxed a bit, feeling her belly rumble with the smell of warm soup.

"I got that feeling." Van leaned back in his char and looked around as Hitomi started in on her soup and fresh bread.

The curtains weren't pulled over the windows, the dress she had been wearing that day was draped over a chairback, books seemed to have taken over the desk in the corner and there were very few girly things about.

"Do you need more reading material?" Van asked, looking back to the desk, "Is that why you were in the library?"

"Yes." Hitomi frowned down at her food, "But I hurt my knee and forgot all about wanting something to read."

"I'll see what I can find." Van smiled, "I doubt you would have liked any of those old books anyways. Most of them are just people going on about how great they and their family are because their families were one of the firsts in the history books. Really dull stuff. I was forced to read them when I was little."

"Really?" Hitomi was interested. This was the first time Van had really said anything about himself since that day on the wall.

"Even though I was only ever going to be a Prince I had to know who was who and who we traded with even way back when." Van turned his head and looked out the window, "Folken was the one who liked History. He had the memory for it. All I ever wanted to do was slay Dragons."

"Why would you slay Dragons?" Hitomi stopped eating.

"Beacuse they are dangerous." Van said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But Dragons are rare and peacefull if you leave them alone." Hitomi protested.

"Then why do they attack farms every spring?' Van asked, sounding annoyed with her.

"Because people are taking dragonland as their own. I'd attack them too if I woke up from a winter's sleep to find a farm suddenly on my doorstep." Hitomi shoved her tray at Van who just barely caught it.

"Dragons don't think like that. People think like that, Princess." Van stood to leave, the tray in hand. Why did she always make him mad?

"You've never asked a dragon how they thought, have you?" Hitomi said as Van's hand touched the door nob.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" he looked at her over his shoulder, his anger forgotten at such a question, only to find that she had laid back down and turned her back on him.

"As a matter of fact I have." she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

His heart hammered and he wanted to ask her more but he knew she wouldn't tell him anything now. Not after he had made her mad again.

Van closed the door behind him and wished once again that he had kept his mouth shut and watched her reactions more closely. She wasn't normal by any means and that was what drew him to her but he had to learn her moods and how she thought. If all he ever did was piss her off then there was no hope of him convincing her to stay when he sent others home.

Groaning as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchens Van remembered that his aunt and her advisors would be paying him a visit in just a few days. She would expect him to have a list of possible wives. But he hoped that only one name would be on that bit of parchment when he handed it to her.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok people, chapter four! Please review. I love hearing what you think. And yes, I already have the next one started so it shouldn't take me too long. Look for it on Tuesday or Wednesday. 


	5. dragon scales

A/N: I know this took me longer than I thought it would but I got stuck for a bit. Hope you all like it.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van was annoyed with how quickly Hitomi was up and about. She was suppose to be staying off her leg but she had Lotti find a pair of crudely made crutches which she proceeded to wrap in cloth and padding to make them more comfortable. And with those she made her way slowly about the palace.

Just two days after her fall Van spotted Hitomi sitting splay legged out in the garss looking down happily at something in her lap. Merl was crouched a few feet away from the Princess, her tail swishing back and forth indicating that she wasn't sure she liked what the girl had in her lap. 

Lotti was close by sitting in a chair with a guard not far from hand if he should be needed for anything and Van noticed that the guard also looked uneasy about what the Princess held. The man kept shifting his weight as if he was debating stepping in to say something but he kept deciding against it.

Trying to be subtle and unnoticed, Van moved from one room to the next, trying to see just what it was Hitomi held. At one point Van had thought he saw movement but just as quick it was gone.

Seeing that he was not the only one curious about Hitomi's behavoir Van grew a bit bolder and walked outside to where the other Ladies had gathered in twos and threes to stare at Bearls Princess sitting in the grass like a child. He made small talk and asked about the wheather all the while keeping his eye on Hitomi who seemed to have no idea they were all watching her.

"My dearest cousin is being odd again." Gloria sighed dramaticly, "Do not hold it against the rest of my family, Prince Van. There is always one no matter how hard you try to change them."

Van bristled at the thought of anyone ver trying to change Hitomi but caught himself just in time.

Holding his tongue firmly in place Van turned in time to see Merle jump back, hair standing on end as Hitomi burst into laughter.

Most of the people gathered gasped when they saw the small white dragon rolling in the grass happily.

"...You've never asked a dragon how they thought, have you?" Hitomi's voice rang in his mind.

"We get dragons that size in the deserts." Gloria said airily, "They're mainly just pests but she's always liked them."

Van watched as the little dragon ran back to Hitomi and climbed up into her hair. Hitomi's laughter could be easily heard around the gardens.

"She won't hurt you, Merle." Hitomi tugged the dragon free from her short hair, "She was playing with you."

All Van could think about was how when he was little he use to watch the guards run those types of dragons from the grounds. The ones that didn't listen were usualy taught their lesson with the pointy end of a sword.

And here Hitomi acted as if she held a harmless kitten.

"Thos bite, you know." Van called out as he walked over.

"Only if you scare them." Hitomi looked up at him and then held the Dragon close to her chest, her eyes were no longer happy. She looked worried, "You won't kill her will you?"

"No, I won't kill her." when she gave him an odd look he added, "No one will be killing her or the others like her, happy?"

"Quite." Hitomi nodded and set the white thing down on her skirt where it pounced on a lose thread.

"Looks harmless enough." Merle said from behind Van. It may have looked harmless but she wasn't getting any closer to it just yet. At least not right after seeing how fast that little thing could move.

"This one is still very young." Hitomi pointed to the dragon's tail, "See how it curves off to the right? That's how it was inside the egg. It'll straighten soon enough."

"There you go again sounding like a lesson from Margery." Gloria said with a laugh, naming one of the many teachers Hitomi had had growing up.

"At least I remember my lessons." Hitomi mumbled under her breath and Van saw Gloria shoot her a glare before smiling.

"You're going to ruin you dress sitting in the grass like that." Gloria pointed out and the other girls agreed from a safe distance. Most of them had never seen a dragon this close up before.

Van didn't see the issue about the dress but then again he was guy and as he had heard from Merle countless times guys just didn't understand clothing as well as females.

"It's a green dress, Ria." Hitomi fluttered the end of her skirt and smiled as the dragon pounced again, "I doubt grass will stain it horribly. Besides, she's already put at a small hole in it."

Van took a seat next to Hitomi and extened his hand towards the baby dragon, who was chomping on Hitomi's hem, wanting to change the subject, "Where is it's mother?"

Hitomi looked from Gloria to him befopre shrugging, "I don't know. This one found me sitting here and came over. If her mother is around I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

A few of the girls actualy turned around and made their way back to the palace rather quickly. Gloria stood there torn between being with her new friends and making Hitomi look bad in front of Van.

"I bet we will." Van agreed and Gloria turned and headed after the others.

"In truth," Hitomi started quietly, seeing that Merle was now over sitting with Lotti, "Her mother is over in that tree, worrying if we're going to kill her baby."

"How do you know that?" Van asked as the dragon clamored into his lap and looked up at him.

Hitomi shrugged and then tapped her temple, "I just do." she watched the dragon sniff at Van's shirt before continueing, "I've always picked up their feelings more than anyone elses."

"I'm sorry about what I said last night." Van quickly glanced at Hitomi then let his eyes fall back down to the dragon who was probably the length of his forarm as it sniff at his boots, "If it makes you feel any better I have never killed a dragon in my life."

At these words the little white one dove back into Hitomi's arms.

"That does make me feel better." Hitomi nodded, not even looking at him, "But does that mean you will think twice about letting others kill them?"

"I can't control people's actions." this was the safest and truest answer he could give her. In truth he wanted to say that people would continue doing what they had been doing for years despite what he might have to say, "But I will put a stop to her kind being run off the grounds."

Hitomi smiled at him and Van watched as she caught the dragons attention before pointing over to the tree where he guessed it's mother sat waiting. The dragon sat there a second before taking off with great speed for the safety of the trees.

"I never know if they understand me." Hitomi picked up one of the crutches from the grass beside her, then the other, "But I hope they do."

Van scrambled to his feet and was happy when Hitomi didn't refuse his help. She even talked to him as they walked slowly back to the palace. It was a pleasant conversation and Van finaly felt like he was on the right track to making Hitomi see him as a good person along with being a good Prince.

"I need to rest." she said no sooner than she had gotten over the threshold, "My arms are hurting."

Van turned and took the chair that Lotti had been sitting in from the guard as the man brought it inside. He set it down behind her and took one of her hands to help lower her down.

They were in the hall and Van could see many of the girls pretending that they had some bussiness or another to attend to in that hall so they could see what was going on.

"You should spend the rest of the day in bed, Princess." Lotti ignored the look Hitomi gave her and took the crutches away from her.

"What are you doing?' Hitomi asked her friend.

"You are in pain." Lotti nodded to the guard, "You should be in bed."

Hitomi made a sound of protest as the guard picked her up but it was Van's own reaction that shocked him. He wanted the man to put Hitomi down. He was mad that someone else was touching her. He wanted to be the one to 'rescue' her. He wanted her to be argueing with him about the many steps and the pain she must be putting him through.

"No pain at all, Princess." the guard smiled a bit, "I am honored to be able to assist you."

Hitomi made a disbelieving sound and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hitomi looked back at Van once they had reached the top of the stairs and with a glare asked, "Weren't you suppose to find me a book to read?"

Van knew a hint when he heard one and he nodded before hurrying up the stairs. While the guard helped HItomi into her room Van ran up the next flight of stairs to his own room and grabbed the book he had been thinking that Hitomi would like.

When Van knocked on Hitomi's door Lotti opened it with a smile on her face, "Do come in, Prince Van."

"Thank you, Lotti." Van stepped into the room, worried that one of the girls would see him if he stayed in the hall too long.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van spent the afternoon with Hitomi. He hadn't planned on it but was happy when she didn't suggest he leave. It was even her idea to move to one of the studies so no one would think the wrong thing about the Prince being in her room.

Van carried Hitomi into a study on the same floor as her room and sat her on a couch by the one window in the room. Lotti followed them in aswell and made herself busy in a corner of the room with knitting a shawl.

They talked and after awhile Van found himself watching Hitomi's expressions. Every little movement of her eyebrows, nose and mouth caught his attention.

Talking to her was easy and listening to her was fun. As the hours passed Van beacme more and more excited.

"My aunt and her advisors, along with my own will be here tomorrow." Van said over a cup of tea, "Would you be willing to meet them?"

Hitomi looked at him for a moment before nodding, "I will meet them." he saw her cheeks pinken as she suddenly became interested in her tea cup.

"I will arrange a lunch meeting for all of us." Van was beaming. He was so happy Hitomi hadn't said no.

"What of the others?" Hitomi asked, her eyes still on her tea.

"Camilla will want to meet them all one by one." Van shrugged, "But first she will meet you."

Hitomi nodded, "I'm not agreeing to anything." she said, looking Van in the eye, "I'm just saying that you're not as annoying as I thought you to be."

"I'm honored." Van smiled and she looked quickly back down to her cup, "Any time spent with you makes me happy."

She was quiet and he wondered if he shouldn't have said that but the slight blush he could see on her pale skin gave him hope. The whole day that he had spent with her gave him hope.

"What if they don't like me?" Hitomi asked after a few minutes of silence.

Van looked at her to see that she truly looked worried.

"It doesn't matter if they do or not." Van reached across the table and covered her hand with his own, "I am the one who chooses, not them. They should just be happy I didn't start kicking people out the moment everyone arrived."

Hitomi laughed, smiling as she said, "I can just picture how that would have gone."

"Every kingdom would have been declaring war on me within days." Van smiled but knew he wasn't stretching the truth at all.

"I guess that would make you the lucky one." Hitomi smiled and Van smiled back at her. His excitement was tempered with anxiety for the next day's meeting but he knew there was no way around it. Eventualy Hitomi would have to meet his Aunt.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi woke early the next morning. It seemed the entire palace was being prepared for the visit of Van's Aunt. Servants were all in uniforms and Fanelia's guests were all up and getting ready for the important day.

The Princess of Bearl took her time getting ready. She had no idea what time she was suppose to be having lunch with this Camilla woman and her advisors.

A long hot bath was just what Hitomi needed to start the day. She wanted to be relaxed and poised when she met Van's relative. She wanted to make her parents proud of her.

She wanted -"Hitomi!"- for Gloria to learn how to knock.

"Get out." Hitomi sighed, "I'm trying to keep my day stress free."

"I heard Prince Van has plans for you to meet his Aunt first. What is that about?" Gloria walked over and glared down at Hitomi.

"He asked me to meet her. Now get out. I'm in the tub for crying out loud." true the soap suds were thick and she was more than covered but her cousin had just never been one to care about other's privacy, "You didn't even close the door!"

"But why you?" she ignored everything HItomi had said about leaving and even about the door.

"He asked me to." Hitomi was keeping an eye on the doorway, terrified that with her luck Van would come strolling in. The door was open afterall. No one would think that the rooms occupant would be bathing with the door wide open.

"But you?" Gloria said in disbelief, "Maybe he just wants to get the wierd ones out of the way first."

"Or maybe he likes me." Hitomi was annoyed with the way her cousin thought that she wasn't fit to be around anyone, "Did you ever think of that?"

Gloria laughed, "Right. Sure. Anyways, don't scare the Lady too bad. The rest of us still have to meet her over the next few days."

Still giggling to herself Gloria left the room and closed the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath Hitomi sank below the water's surface and just stayed there as long as she could. She need to push Gloria from her mind completely. There was nothing funny about Van liking her. They got along and even had a lot to talk about. She never thought she'd admit it but she was growing to enjoy his company and his smile.

Hitomi came up for air and saw that Lotti had returned to the room and was laying out what she called her 'royal occassion' outfit. The Bearl silks were gold and green and the finest material ever made. Topped off with a silken veil and a simple golden tiara Hitomi would look like a desert goddess come to life. That was actualy why her mother had bought that outfit, in hopes that some Lord would fall in love with her at first sight.

Hitomi dried off carefully before stepping into her silken clothes. The golden lose fitting pants had to be laced on either hip before she could put on the split front dress that trailed behind her a bit on the floor. The top of the dress had no sleeves but instead a high colar above the lace up front. Across the material small green jewels and silken flowers matched the green of her eyes, making her gaze intense and capturing. Or so her mother had once said. Of course part of the reason her mother had liked the outfit so much was because Hitomi was unable to wear her daggers on her forearms.

Since it was to be a lunch meeting Hitomi skipped the part of the veil that would have covered the lower part of her face and opted instead to just wear the gauzy one that covered the top of her head and flowed down her back. Lotti slid her tiara in place just as a servant knocked on the door.

"The Princess Camilla, Aunt to Prince Van wishes to see you in the dining hall." the girl said as she stared at Hitomi sitting sitting before her mirror.

"You heard her." Lotti said as the girl left, "Let's go."

Hitomi stood up slowly, her knee aching already and stepped into her silken slippers, "I hope we will be sitting for this meeting." she winced.

"Don't push yourself. If you have to sit down, then sit." Lotti said as she hurried Hitomi out of the room.

Every one of the visiting girls stood in the hall waiting for her, Gloria at the front of the group. Thankfully, Hitomi's appearance seemed to have stunned Gloria into silence and Hitomi was able to walk by with her head up and her shoulders back, looking every bit a Princess.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: It's late and I know I missed a few mistakes so please forgive me. And QueenTatooine, I reread your story and now I'm rewatching the Sailor moon cartoon. I kid you not. I started on episode one and now I'm on thirty. I like the japanese version with the english subtitles. The english actors bugged me. I mean, why would Naru have a new york accent? She's 14 and lives in japan.

Anyways, as usual, please REVIEW. 


	6. a Friend

A/N: Took me a while but here's number six! Hope you all like it.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van's aunt showed up earlier than expected and as a servant ran to get Hitomi, Van wished he had warned her about this woman more. Sweet, smart Hitomi was about to walk into the clawed hand of the demon.

Not that Aunt Camilla was evil or anything as drastic as all that. The woman was just mean. She had married Goau's younger brother but never had children. When her husband died just before Van's birth she became bitter towards Varie and Goau for their happy family. She had said more than once that she had been slighted. If her husband had lived she would have become Queen of Fanelia.

And now she was determined to butt into Van's life to make sure that Fanelia had the Queen it needed. Or, in Van's opinion, she was there to stare down her nose at every girl who thought they could rule.

Van stood straight even as his thoughts swirled. He didn't want to give his aunt more reasons to complain than she already thought she had. Only the sound on the doors opening brougt Van out of his own thoughts and he looked up in time to see a stranger walk into the room.

"Princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Bearl." the servant who held the door announced as the Princess entered.

"I am Princess camilla Fanel." Van's aunt extended her hand and Hitomi laid her own small one over it.

"I am honored to meet you, Princess of Fanel." Hitomi bowed her head over their hands and Camilla raised an eyebrow, almost looking impressed.

"Please have a seat, Princess Kanzaki." Camilla sat first and Hitomi took the chair across from her and Van.

Belatedly Van sat, unable to hide his smile, "Princess, you are lovely. Those are truly Bearl's finest."

"A gift from my mother, Prince Van." HItomi's eyes met his for half a second before she looked back to camilla, "I am overjoyed to hear that you are serious about your nephew's future. Too many adults are ready to step in and cause more problems and yet you show concern and love. My father will be happy to hear of such family ties in the Fanel royals."

"You are very kind, Princess." Camilla, her dark hair pinned ontop of her head and her nails tinted red, leaned forward as if to intimidate, "But during my travles here I have heard strange things about you."

"There are always tales." Hitomi smiled, "I am sure that you aware that believing everything you hear will only mislead you."

"And your fondness for dragons?" Van straightened his shoulders. How had she heard about that already? She'd been within Fanelia's boundries for only two hours.

Hitomi's smile brightened, "They are one of the few creatures we have in the desert who are social. I would take care of those who were injured or seperated from their loved ones when I was small. My parents were not in favor of my new scaley friends but I would not give them up."

"Dragons are dangerous and most are very poisonous. I understand why your parents were not happy." Camilla still looked unsure about the girl before her.

"Dragons are very much like people." Hitomi smoothed her bangs to the side, away from her eyes, "You just need to know when to leave them alone and when to push them."

"Why have you come to Fanelia?" Camilla asks, eyes darkening, she'd decided this girl was wasting her time.

"It was my Mother's idea." Hitomi smiled, "She seems to believe that I will never marry so she interferes whenever she can."

"And your impression of Prince Van?"

"He is a kind Prince and good man." Hitomi looked straight at Camilla, her eyes never wavered from hers, "You should be very proud of your nephew and the great King he will soon be."

Van watched as his aunt sat there and looked Hitomi over carefully. Just as Van had thought, his aunt did not know whether she liked or disliked this girl. Hitomi was too different from any other Princess.

Camilla excused herself, saying she was tired from the trip and left HItomi and Van just standing there as she left.

"You were amazing." Van said quietly, slipping his hand into Hitomi's.

Blushing, Hitomi squeezed his hand, "Thank you."

"We never did eat." Van said as he steered Hitomi back towards the table, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." Hitomi admited but her smile faultered as she yanked her hand from van's and turned quickly to look back at the doors.

"What's wrong?" Van was on guard at once.

"Someone was standing there. I saw their reflection in the windows." Hitomi walked back to the doors quickly and looked out into the hall, "No one."

"It may have just been a servant." Van took her hand again, wanting to be close.

"Then why did the hair on my neck stand up?" she asked, following him back to the table.

Van pulled out a chair for her as he thought about what she said. He believed fully in going with your first feeling. The tingle you get on the back of your neck when you know someone is watching you or the sickness in your stomack when you know something bad is about to happen.

"I'll ask the servants about it." he said, and suddenly their lunch was brought out to them, distracting them from whoever it may have been in the doorway.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After having met Van's aunt Hitomi was in no hurry to be in the same room with her again. There was something about her that put a bad taste in Hitomi's mouth and a discomforting feeling between her shoudler blades.

Just to be on the safe side though, Hitomi made sure to wear her better clothes everyday. Silks and laces were not made for Fanelian weather but Hitomi was not about to let that woman catch her in one of her plain cotton dresses.

Van was busy with entertaining his aunt and with the meetings that were still going on a week later. It seemed that Princess Camilla was impressed with a few of the girls had seen them more than once. Hitomi had not been invited back for another sit down. Considering the number of girls who had been sent home, Hitomi knew it was just a matter of time for her.

Hitomi's knee was still bruised but the pain was no longer there. She was able to get out and about without having someone at her side at all times and it was nice to just sit out in the sun and let the wind blow over her. 

There were benches here and there on the garden's path and along the garden wall. Hitomi was laying on one of these benches, her cloak over her red silk dress to try to block some of the chill air when Van found her.

"I've been looking for you." Van sounded worried, "Camilla wants to send most of the girls home."

"Am I one of those girls?" Hitomi sat up to give Van a spot to sit.

"No." Van smiled, "But only because I convinced her that she did not give you a fair chance."

"Who else is staying?" Hitomi asked and then wondered why she had asked. She didn't know any of the girls. There had been so many coming and going over the past week that the only one she knew was still there was Gloria..

"Not many." Van stared at Hitomi for a minute before taking her hand, "I wanted to tell Camilla that you couldn't go home because I think I love you. But I didn't think that would have gone over too well. Not now at least."

Hitomi's face was hot in cold air as she watched Van speak. His words were something she had been waiting for and now that he had finaly said them she wasn't sure what to do. All along she had thought he would realize that she wasn't worth it, that she wasn't the right one. But she'd also been hoping secretly that he did think she was the right one and not just because they had their own secrets to hide but because he liked spending time with her.

"Please say something." Van whispered, he held her hand but he wasn't looking at her, "Am I a fool?"

"No, Van." Hitomi brought Van's hand up and placed it against her cheek. His eyes widened as he looked at her, "You are no fool. I think I may love you too."

"Really?" Van looked ready to dance for joy.

Hitomi nodded and Van scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

When Van stopped spinning he beamed at Hitomi whom he still held in his arms, "You've made me so happy."

"I'm happy too." and she was. She was more happy than she thought she would be.

Van laughed and turned to set Hitomi on her feet. His leg hit the bench and before he could let go of Hitomi he fell over backwards, taking her with him.

And that was how Camilla found them, laying in the grass laughing, Van on his back and Hitomi laying across his chest.

"I would like an explanation." she had to raise her voice to be heard over their laughter.

"Oh, Aunt." Van said through his laughter, "I would like to introduce to you the woman who has stolen my heart."

"I have met her before, Prince Van." Camilla sounded annoyed.

"So you have." Van laughed as Hitomi tried to get to her feet.

"Princess." Hitomi gave the older woman a small bow, grinning the whole time, "I see you are well."

"Quite well, thank you." Camilla looked like she had bitten into rotten fruit.

Hitomi lended a hand to help Van get to his feet. It seemed they just couldn't stop smiling or laughing.

"Do you intend to marry this girl?" Camilla asked, frowning as Van beamed.

"Yes." Van and Hitomi said at the same time before bursting out in laughter again.

"I really don't think this is a laughing matter."

"Sorry Aunt." Van tried to stop laughing and just barely managed it, "I couldn't tell you what is so funny." Van admitted, "I am just so happy right at this moment."

"You need time to think about such a serious choice." Camilla stepped forward and took Van's arm, "And during that time I believe it would be best if you met with the girls who have just arrived in Fanelia."

"More girls?" Van asked, shooting his aunt a very unhappy look.

"Ten more." his aunt nodded.

"I will meet them at dinner." Van said, pulling his arm free of his aunt's grip, "For now I will spend my day with Hitomi."

She wanted to argue, Hitomi could see it plainly on the woman's face but she could also see that Camilla didn't want to be on Van's bad side.

"Very well." the older woman said with a nod, "If that is what you think is best."

"It is." Van took Hitomi's hand, "I will see you at dinner, Aunt." and with that Van turned and led Hitomi into the garden's center.

"Do you think she will be upset?" Hitomi asked, looking back over her shoulder but she couldn't see Camilla anymore.

"Of course she will be." Van squeezed her hand, "She was always trying to controll what Folken or I did after our mother died. She even tried to become regent."

"I'm sure she did." Hitomi sighed but suddenly smiled as something caught her eye, "Look!"

Van followed her pointing hand and saw that there was a small white dragon sitting in one of the trees.

"Is that your friend?" Van asked, smiling.

"It is." Hitomi let go of Van's hand and hurried to stand under the tree. She opened her arms and the dragon lept easily down into Hitomi's embrace.

"She is rather fond of you." Van grinned as the dragon circled Hitomi's neck before laying across her shoulders, the small white tail wrapped around her neck to keep from falling.

"I like her too." Hitomi smiled.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dinner was long and Hitomi found that she was quite bored while the girls who had been at the palace for as long as she had looked annoyed that Van was speaking to the new girls. Gloria and her friends had dressed in their best in an obvious attempt to show the others that they wouldn't be shown up.

Hitomi was happy to be in her comfortable green silk dress half way down the table. She hadn't dressed to impress and she kept quiet as everyone tried to get Van to speak to them.

Every once in a while Hitomi would look up from her meal and catch Van staring at her. She couldn't help the blush that burned across her cheeks everytime he smiled in her direction. She wasn't sure when things had changed so much between them.

In the begining she couldn't wait to go home but now she was happy to be staying while others would be leaving in the morning. The thought of not speaking to Van for the rest of her life made her chest hurt. Never had she met anyone who tested her the way he did. He annoyed her, thrilled her and made her question the idea that she had planned on being alone in her life.

Camilla shot Hitomi disgusted looks all through dinner and after a while Gloria picked up on Hitomi's continual blush and started to glare at her everytime Van wasn't looking.

Van set up meetings with the new girls for the next day and as dinner was ending Hitomi knocked her glass over, as she listened to what Van was saying, spilling wine all over the girl next to her.

"My apologies!" Hitomi scrambled to give the girl her napkin, "I've a walking accident lately."

"It will be fine." the girl said in an accent that Hitomi hadn't heard before, "It is my sister's dress afterall." Hitomi looked up to see the violet eyed girl give her a wink, "My mother asked me to wear it. Secretly I hate this dress."

"Then I will replace it with one of my own that will suit you well." Hitomi liked this girl at once. Anyone else would have yelled at her.

"You really don't have to do that." the girl pushed her long straight black hair away from her face.

"I insist." Hitomi extended her hand, "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki."

"I am Una Chidda." the girl shook Hitomi's hand.

"Princess." Van appeared at her side, "Is there a problem?" his hand went to Hitomi's arm without thinking about it.

"No problem." Una said as Hitomi said, "Just an accident."

"Hitomi," Van said quietly, smiling the whole time, "I hope your dinner is to your liking."

"Of course, Prince Van." Hitomi felt her face heat up again as Van walked back to his own seat."

"I take it you two know each other well?" Una asked in a whisper, a giggle in her voice.

"I, umm." Hitomi stuttered, "I have been here for a while." she managed.

"I see." Una winked at her again, "I just arrived here today."

"Well, I am happy you came." Hitomi smiled, "But I do warn you, you will not be popular with the others if you speak to me after today."

"Is that so?" Una looked around the table and her eyes stopped on Gloria and her friends, "I see. Well, I am the future Queen of Asna in the north and I do believe popularity is over rated. I will speak to whomever I wish."

Hitomi was impressed.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

With Una to talk to the next few days were not as lonely as she had thought they would be. Hitomi took the time to go through all of her dresses to find the pale blue silk one she had thought to give Una. When the other Princess tried it on Hitomi whistled, causing Una to blush.

"You are the Goddess of the North." Hitomi laughed.

With Una's dark hair, pale eyes, pale skin and small build she looked like an ice faery in the light blue gown.

"It is too beautifull." Una said as she gazed in the mirror.

"It is your's, my friend." Hitomi smiled. It was the first time she had ever called anyone her friend.

As Una twirled infront of Hitomi's mirror for the third time there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hitomi called, her eyes on Una's reflection.

Van stepped into the room but froze when he saw Una turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted a word with Hitomi. I can come back later." Van made to leave but Una stopped him.

"No need." Una picked up the dress she had worn before donning the blue one and turned to wink at Hitomi, her back to Van, "I was leaving anyways."

Hitomi wished Una wasn't so observant. Everytime Van had been mention Una took on a tone that made Hitomi blush everytime.

"I will see you later Hitomi." Una said before ducking out of the room quickly.

"I've something to show you." Van smiled, looking nervous.

"Ok." Hitomi took his hand and followed him up the stairs to his study.

He was quiet as they walked and once the door was closed behind him he looked relieved.

"Is everything alright?" Hitomi asked, looking around at Van's very messy desk.

"My Aunt is driving me crazy." Van sighed, "She keeps pressenting these girls before me and listing off all the best qualities of thier family. Nothing is ever said about the girl. The connections her family holds is much more important to my Aunt."

"I take it these past few days have been stressfull." Hitomi didn't need to ask, she could just tell by looking at him.

Van opened his mouth to say something but froze when a nock sounded on the door.

"She's headed this way." Merle stuck her head into the room and hissed before running off.

Van locked the doo, rushed over grab Hitomi and stood with her in the corner.

"What's happening?" Hitomi asked only to have Van cover her mouth with his hand.

They both listened as foot steps could be heard in the hallway before someone tried the doornob.

"Prince Van?!" it was Camilla's voice, "Prince Van you really must stop running away and hiding all the time. That is no way for a future king to act!"

Things fell silent for a moment but Van didn't remove his hand from Hitomi's mouth as he pulled her back up against his chest he pointed to the crack under the door. Hitomi watched as the light from the hall was blocked as someone walked back and forth. Then the knocking sounded again.

"Really now!" Camilla shouted at someone, "He couldn't have disapeared that quickly!"

The light under the door was blocked again and then Hitomi heard a male voice say, "The room looks empty, Princess."

"One of her guards." Van whispered against Hitomi's ear as the people out in the hall left, "She has them look under the door to try to spot poeple's feet. That's how she found me yesterday."

He removed his hand from her mouth as she turned to look up at him, "She really does that?"

"Yes." Van sighed, running a hand up and down Hitomi's arm slowly, "I've been trying to get away from her all day."

Hitomi smiled, "I'm happy you managed to at last."

"Me too." Van smiled as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, "I've been missing you terribly."

"I've missed you aswell." Hitomi was barely able to force her voice out. The look Van was giving her was making her knees feel weak.

"Is it too forward to ask you if I may kiss you?" Van's eyes were on her lips.

"Not if we are to be married." Hitomi said faintly as Van's lips met her's lightly.

When Hitomi didn't pull away Van slid his hand up behind her head and kissed her again, more forcefully this time as he used his other hand to pull her close. Hitomi found that her hands had a mind of their own as they moved up Van's arms to his neck where they decided to stay as Van pressed her against the wall suddenly.

The kiss broke but niether of them made to move away from the other.

"How did we end up here?" Van asked with a happy smile, "You couldn't stand me not too long ago."

"I can stand you now." she blushed, framing his face with her hands as she gently pulled him back down for another kiss.

Both of them had forgotten already why they had gone into the study but niether cared.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the kiss! Review! 


	7. falling

A/N: I wanted to get this out early than now but I was lazy and then lots of things happened. I listed a few of my favorite (latest) distractions at the bottom. :)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Groggily Hitomi sat up in bed. She hadn't slept well the night before. With the changing of the seasons the nights were growing colder and colder. The Bearl Princess had gotten into the habbit of getting up during the night to put more wood on the fire. Of course Lotti would have been more than willing to do that task for her but Hitomi never asked. Lotti needed a good nights sleep more than she did with the way things had been going.

Princess Camilla had started drilling servants about their backgrounds and years of service, Lotti being the oldest had been questioned many times about her capability to continue doing her duties propperly. Hitomi had been outraged and after a rather nasty remark about Lotti's slow way of walking Hitomi's temper seemed to be the only thing keeping Camilla from bothering Lotti more.

The sad thing was that the other girls were so desperate for Camilla's approval that they let her fire and replace their servanst as she saw fit. Just one mistake, one small spill of a tea cup and a servant was sent packing. The new servants were of course under Camilla's command to obey their new masters while they resided in Fanelia but she was the one they truely answered to. Hitomi didn't have to be a Seer to know that fact.

Hitomi had pretty much learned to take care of herself as she grew up and that wasn't about to change no matter how many guards and servants Camilla tried to force onto Hitomi. The thing was that the more people there were around her the more chance there was that someone would see her go into her Seer state where all she could do was find a place to sit and let the visions take over.

Even with her refusal for additional guards Hitomi knew she was being followed everywhere she went. The thought of people spying on one another was almost enough for her to send one of her daggers in the direction of the 'shadows' she had gained recently. She wouldn't kill them of course. She just wanted to show them that she knew they were there. Van was the only thought that kept that urge in check.

The girls also seemed more than happy to talk about one another. Nothing was private and every word that was said had to be measured and thought carefully about.

More girls left at the end of the week and by the middle of the next more had arrived. A quite place was hard to come by and more often than not Hitomi found that she ended up back in her rooms just to have time to herself.

Van was always busy playing host to all the unwanted visitors and going over paper work with his Aunt's advisors to reassure them that he had Fanelia in working order befoire the snows would fall. Hitomi barely saw Van anymore. Once in a while he was able to sneek away and steal a few moments with her but something or someone always interrupted.

That one kiss was the only one they had. It was too risky to even stand too close with the amount of spies Camilla had placed around the palace.

"I must announce our intentions to wed within the week." Van had said quietly, stopping beside her one day in the gardens on the pretense of checking the outer walls for cracks, "I fear if I don't she will move in and claim herself regent. I will come to you in the early morning. Then, hopefully we can talk."

As he turned to give an order to one of his men Hitomi felt his hand brush her's and just as quick as she had felt it, he had walked away.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Another dull lunch with a bunch of dull girls and Hitomi found that her head was begining to ache worse than it had that morning. She had been unable to find a safe spot to let the visions take her and she was too worried about her cousin barging in should she retreat to her rooms again.

The pain in her head would only get worse the longer she waited to See whatever it was that was waiting for her.

"Are you well?" Una asked from beside her, concern in her voice as Hitomi closed her eyes against the pain. Hitomi hadn't spoken for much of the day due to the pain.

"Just a head ache." Hitomi forced a smile as she opened her eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Hitomi use to faint when we were little." Gloria said from across the table, "Mother said she was too sickly to live for as long as she has."

"I am not sickly." Hitomi almost growled as Camilla looked her way.

"Then why did you faint?" Gloria pushed, "You wouldn't talk for days and then when you would it was nonsense."

"I was a child. Children often say nonsense things." Hitomi straightened her shoulders, hating once again that her cousin had always been too watchfull and always ready to use what she could against others.

"There is no mental illness in your family is there?" Camilla asked, looking as though someone had just suggested she lick the floor.

"None that we know of." Gloria smiled, "At least not on my mother's side. My Uncle's eldest, dear Hitomi's brother Darien has shown that he too carrys odd habits and ways with him in his life."

Hitomi wanted nothing more than to jump acros the table and scratch Gloria's eyes out with her daggers, "Darien is quite healthy. Taking a wife that was not born a royal is not a mental illness. Nor is his work to better our people's teachings."

"He's spending his time finding ways for traders to learn how to manage their own shipments. Doesn't he know that all is he is doing is taking away profits he could use when he became King of Bearl?" Gloria leaned forward, a smirk on her lips, "A bleeding heart is sweet and all but it will just run the kingdom into the ground."

"Hold your tongue before I cut it out of your head." Hitomi felt her anger flood through her and even Gloria flinched at the fire in her words, "Just because you have no heart for the people around you does not mean that they do not matter. A kingdom filled with strong citizens will only grow more strong. The people keep the Kingdom going, not the rulers. Darien has seen the potential to place Bearl higher in trades than it has ever been and you will not speak so lowly of your future king or I will see to it that you allowence from my family is stopped. We will not support an uloyal in the family."

Hitomi found that she was standing and her dagger was in her hand, pointing at Gloria across the table. The room was silent and Hitomi's own heartbeat filled her ears. Her head was light and her body felt like it was on fire.

"Do you always attack members of your own family with weapons?' Camilla asked calmly from the head of the table.

"No." Hitomi slid her dagger back into place, "On accasion I attack those who ask stupid questions aswell."

"How dare you." Camilla stood as Hitomi turned for the doors, "You will not speak to me in a such a way. I am your elder and your lack of respect-"

"Do not speak to me of respect when you hold none for any, not even your own nephew." her only thought was to get out of that room. She hadn't even turned to face Camilla as she spoke and once she was in the hall she could hear guards following her.

Her head throbbed and her vision blurred as she reached the stairs. For a moment she thought she was going to faint. Her knuckles were white from holding onto the railing and distantly she knew people were talking to her.

"Don't touch me." she growled, seeing someone get too close.

She forced herself up the strairs slowly and felt relieved that no one seemed to be following. Obviously someone must have told the guards about her daggers. One thing she could say for Camilla's men, they weren't as stupid as she had thought them to be.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The outrage over Hitomi's behavoir only added to Van's stress. The last thing he wanted to do was listen as his aunt went on and on about the danger that Hitomi no doubt was. She said the girl was unstable and clearly dangerous. Camilla said that she was saddened by the fact that Van had not been there to personaly see the disgacefull way the Bearl Princess had acted.

Van was just happy that it had been one of his own men to find Hitomi in the hall. She had fainted just feet from her own room and the man had carried her in and alerted Lotti to the situation.

Lotti had later spoken to Van quickly, filling him in on what had happened and why. Van was stunned but also thankfull that Hitomi's eyes had been closed when the guard found her because Lotti told him she had been in a vision for the entire night. She hadn't allowd anyone into the room, not even Van because the depths of this vision were unlike anything she had ever seen Hitomi go through.

When the next night came and Lotti still would not let Van see Hitomi he found himself pacing his room. His thoughts were everywhere from how he was suppose to convince Hitomi that he still wanted to marry her to how he would have a room built just for her to go to when she felt a vision was oncoming. He knew that somewhere in the conversation he was dying to have with her she would try to tell him that she was too much trouble to have as a wife and too much of a weakness. But he was determined to have the first say.

He would tell her that there was no one else he wanted by his side and that she was only one fit to be Fanelia's queen and that even if she refused to marry him, he would spend years trying to convince her that she was one.

"She's awake." Van spun around and saw Lotti standing in his doorway. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard the door open.

"I'll be right there." Van ran over to his desk and then out the door.

Hitomi was sitting up in bed when Van entered. She looked like she hadn't had anything to eat in days and there were dark shadows beneath her eyes.

"Will you grab the wash bowl?" she asked Van in hoarse voice.

Van hurried to do as she asked and wasn't surprised to find that Lotti had left them alone.

"I cut myself when I fell." she pulled back the sleeve of her nightgown to show a shallow cut that ran up her forearm. Blood had dried and crusted around the cut, making it look much worse than it realy was.

She didn't look at him as he picked up the wash rag and started to gently clean away the dried blood. Neither spoke and Van could feel how tense she was beside him. He took his time and was as tender as he could be with the wound.

Instead of placing the rag in the water when he was done he placed a box in front of Hitomi, "I love you." he said, seeing her confusion, "And that's the ring I have been dying to give you for the past few days, ever since it arrived from the jewelers."

"And you're still giving it to me?" she ran her fingers over the smooth wood of the box, "After everything?"

"After everything. I love you and will always do so no matter how many people you threaten in my home or how many times you faint in the hall way due to one vision or another." Van reached out and opened the box when it seemed that she wasn't about to do it herself, "I always swore that I would die alone and old before I'd ever marry someone I didn't trust. Turns out I got lucky though because not only do I trust you but I have found that I can't imagine a life without you."

Van held up the ring. Even in the dim firelight it was dazzling. One square emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Saphires have been more of a traditional stone around here seeing as Fanelia's colors are blue and gold but when I saw this stone all I could see were your eyes." Van smiled at the memory. The jeweler was afraid that Van had lost his mind and repeatedly asked if Van was sure he didn't want the saphire.

He got worried when Hitomi didn't move or say something so he turned, ready for whatever excuse she was going to throw at him only to freeze when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered, hoping it was the right thing to say.

Hitomi threw her arms around Van's neck, knocking him back on the bed as she laughed even while crying.

"Is that a yes?" Van laughed.

"That is a yes." Hitomi burried her face in Van's shirt and held onto him as if her life depended on it.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The greeting Hitomi recieved at lunch was a bit cold to say the least but she ignored the glares and whisperes and took her seat next to the beaming Una.

"Thank the Gods you are back!" the dark haired Princess hissed, "The other have done nothing but question me about what I know about you and when they didn't want information I was completely cast out."

"Good to know someone missed me." Hitomi laughed but covered her mouth when Camilla shot her a look, "So nothing has changed while I was ill, I see."

"Not a damn thing." Una sighed and Hitomi choked on her water as other girls glared at Una's use of language, "Anything new with you?" she asked, ignoring all reactions to what she had said.

"A few things but I will tell you later." Hitomi smiled, not looking in her cousin's direction.

Gloria was staring at her, which of course was nothing new but the look of intense concentration was deffinitely a change.

Una chatted about how the other's had been acting as lunch was held up. No one was about to serve the food when Van wasn't there. And at last Una said something that Hitomi could see was bothering her.

"That cousin of your's has it out for you." Una sent a glare at Gloria and the chubby blond quickly looked elsewhere, "Not that she's overly fond of me or anything but she realy seems to hate you."

"I'm use to it." Hitomi shrugged and then with a smile added, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can." Una smiled at Hitomi.

"Ok, then." Hitomi took a deep breath and said quietly, "What I'm about to tell you is huge. You can't react. Gloria is watching and I won't ruin the surprise."

"I promise. I won't yell or even smile." Una looked excited, her pale eyes big, "Just tell me!"

Hitomi took Una's hand and laid it over her own, the left one to be exact and watched her friend's eyes as Una's fingers felt the ring beneath the table.

"No reaction." Hitomi reminded her in a whisper, "Van is going to announce it."

"How can you tell me this and then tell me not to do anything?" Una demanded, looking ready to burst, "I can't wait to see your cousin's face!"

Their eyes were locked and Hitomi couldn't help the smile that escaped and she quickly tilted her head to let her hair hide her eyes.

"I could always prick you with my daggers to keep you distracted." Hitomi suggested and Una laughed loudly, pulling her hands away from Hitomi's.

"Um, no thanks." she laughed harder, "I'll stay quiet."

When Van walked in Una's giggles grew to be so much that she had to clamp both of her hands over her mouth as everyone stood in greeting.

"Shut up." Hitomi hissed mainly just so she wouldn't look at Van. She knew that with just one look it would be plainly written on her face that she was completely in love and she couldn't have Gloria seeing that.

"I have an announcement." Van beamed around at everyone, his eyes skipped over Hitomi like they had planned and he began walking around the table, "As you all know I am in search of a wife. Not only a woman who will be Queen but a woman who will be by my side always." he smiled around again, pausing for effect, "I have found that woman."

Hitomi rolled her eyes as she heard sighs and giggles run down the rows of seats. She was excited but not about to drool over the ring on her finger. No, she had done all her drooling the night before.

"I apologize, Aunt." Van bowed to Camilla and kept walking, circling, "But I felt this was a choice I had to make on my own."

Hitomi heard him getting closer and could see how tense Una had become next to her. When Van's hand fell to her shoulder she lifted her left hand and laid it over his.

The silence was deafening and everyone was staring at her ring.

"This can't be!" Camilla yelled from her seat.

"It is." Van insisted with a brilliant smile, "I have found love, Aunt and in a few weeks I will wed Hitomi Kanzaki, Princess of Bearl."

"You- you bewitched him!" Gloria flew to her feet, "You've forced him into picking you!"

"That is not true." Van said before Hitomi had even opened her mouth, wich was probably a good thing, "My eyes are as clear as ever, are they not?" he asked leaning across the table for Gloria to look if she felt like it, "Not clouded by an enchantment or any other silly story book thing."

His hand squeezed gently and Hitomi smiled as she announced, "We wish for you all to be here for the wedding, to see for yourselves that is indeed true love."

Though it had been Van's idea to invite them all and their families to keep peace among his allies, Hitomi was not thrilled at the idea of spending more time with all the girls now staring at her in disbelief.

It would be a true test of her patients and skills when it came to dealing with annoying people. She just kept telling herself that it would be good practice for when she was indeed Queen of Fanelia.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Sorry there was such a wait. I've no real excuses except for the fact that my Boyfriend came home for the holiday weekend and we went to the Fryburg Fair and then we even looked at rings, and yes I mean the big shiny ones. :) So I've been a little distracted. Not to mention being retrained for Borders is odd and exhausting.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. more than one surpirse

A/N: Thanks for waiting. Typing and coughing my head off at the same time doesn't really work well.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It had been stupid of her to think that things would change now that Van had announced their plans to marry. If anything everyone watched her more closely and was meaner than they had normaly been. Before she had mainly just been ignored but now it seemed a few of the girls were going out of their way to be rude to her.

No one spoke to her at all and everywhere she turned one of Camilla's guards was already waiting there. Even Una had been recieving worse treatment. The raven haired Princess was next in line for the Northern throne, someone people should have been trying to gain favor with, but still they her treated badly.

Thankfully Una couldn't care less.

"That's it." Una called out as the girls circled around her and Hitomi in the garden's, "Just follow what everyone else does. The gods forbid you actualy think for yourselves and realize that this is all childish and pointless."

No one was ready to act on their own or to be the first to say anything. They seemed to just get in Hitomi's way and glare at her when they actualy took the time to see that she was there.

"For crying out loud, move aside before I make you!" Una stepped forward and Hitomi wasn't surprised to see that a few of the girls actualy got out of her way.

When Una held out her hand Hitomi took it and they walked slowly on the path in the direction they had been heading before they had been interrputed.

"It's Camilla's doing, I know it is." Una growled as she swung her arm up around Hitomi's shoulders like she was going to protect her from the world.

"It's ok. It'll stop sooner or later." Hitomi smiled at her friend but didn't tell her to move her arm. It was the first time anyone had ever acted that way around her and it felt nice to have a friend like that.

"I told my father I would be staying for the wedding." Una was watching the path ahead, "I won't let them ruin this for you."

"Thank you, Una."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

But even Una couldn't be there all the time.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi looked up from the book she was reading as Gloria walked into her room.

"Van asked to me to read up on the festival of lights. It's an important holiday in Fanelia and I will be expected to be by his side as the first of the fires is lit." Hitomi held up the book Van had given her, "It's actualy really interesting. Did you know that every year they light fires a few weeks before snow fall in hopes that Gaia will feel the warmth and keep them safe in the winter months?"

"That sounds stupid." Gloria snorted.

"Well, that's how it started. Now it's a celebration of the life of Gaia and the cycle of seasons." Gloria just shook her head and Hitomi gave up trying to have an actual conversation, "What can I do for you Gloria?" she asked as her cousin sat down on her bed.

"I'm curious how you did it?" Gloria shrugged, "There's no way someone like Van would willing tie himself to someone like you."

"Then you really don't know the Prince then do you?" Lotii asked as she walked into the room, her arms full of clean dresses, "Prince Van is a kind man who knows when he sees what he wants and what his country needs." Lotti dropped the clothes onto the bed next to Gloria, "Now be off with you unless you want to help me fold."

When the door slammed behind Gloria Lotti turned and gave Hitomi a small smile, "Don't them get to you, dear. They're just jealous, mean girls."

Hitomi knew that those words were very true but it didn't help her at all when everywhere she turned she saw evil looks and sneers. They all really thought that she had tricked Van into choosing her and that bothered her. He loved her. And as much as she had fought it at first, she now loved him too.

"I believe I saw the Pirnce down in the stables." Lotti said as she gave her full attention to folding a few of the clean garments, "I'm sure if you hurry-" the old woman looked up in time to see Hitomi's cloak disappear around the corner of the door.

Hitomi tied her cloak as she hurried down the stairs, her layers of skirts billowing around her and as she all but ran for the doors. With a shove she was out the doors and suddenly in Van's tight grip as they nearly tumbled to the ground. She had run straight into him as he reached for the door she had just rushed through.

"Good." Van smiled down at her as his guards all looked elsewhere. It wasn't propper for the Prince to be holding Hitomi so closely in such an open place where just anyone could see them. "I was just coming to see if you would accompany me on a ride." Van kept on smiling and holding her even though his guards reactions had been more than noticable.

"That sounds wonderfull." Hitomi smiled and with Van's hand gripping her's jogged over to where two horses stood saddled and waiting.

"I thought it would be nice to be out from under my aunt's watchfull eye." Van said quietly and Hitomi felt her cheeks burn, "But we must leave quickly or she will be on our tail."

Hitomi didn't need any more encouragement than that. She was up and astride her horse in a second and out through the stable doors before Van. All Hitomi had been dreaming about lately was time away from all the watchfull eyes and mean gazes. The whispers and pointing she could also be without for a few hours and not miss either.

Van rode up beside her and pointed in the direction he planned on heading and took off a head of her, letting her follow. They kept their speed up even after the palace was out of sight. The air was cold on Hitomi's face and she was sure that her fingers had turned to ice by the time Van motioned for her to slow down.

"We're going to tie up just over there." Van pointed to a small clearing and Hitomi again followed his lead to where he wanted them to go.

After dismounting and making sure the horses could reach the small brook next to the tree they were tied to Van asked, "Would you like me to start a fire?"

"Yes please." Hitomi smiled, huddled against her horse's side, "I think my fingers and arms have become solid ice.

Van laughed, "I'll have that fixed in no time. Stay right there."

He disappeared from sight for a few minutes and Hitomi was left standing there with the horses, looking around at the place Van had brought her to. The clearing was very small and the trees that surrounded it were very old and very thick. If Van hadn't pointed the place out to her she never would have spotted it on her own. It was really quite beautiful and Hitomi imagined it to be even more so in the summer time with lush grasses and flowers along the brook's banks.

She heard Van return before she saw him and smiled when he held up his armload of sticks, "This should do well for he time we'll be here." he said and she walked over to watch him arrange the sticks befopre pulling a flint out of his pocket. Within seconds the fire was lit and Hitomi crouched down to hold her hands over the fire as it grew.

"It's never cold enough where I live for fires." Hitomi sighed, "Even in our darker months a fire is lit only at nightfall and then it is only one for the entire bottom floor."

"Soon the care of a constant fire will be second nature to you." Van smiled, "I'll show you how it's done so the fire will burn longer and warmer."

"To think I will need such a skill." Hitomi laughed, "I never pictured myself staying here even this long and now I will live here from now on. It's a bit overwhelming."

"You can return Bearl as often as you want." Van sat on the ground next to where she was crouched and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap, "I would never keep you from your family or the place you love."

Blushing and still shocked by his intimate actions, it felt like it had been months and not just weeks since they had last been alone, she said, "But I already love Fanelia as well."

Van smiled, looking happier than she had seen him in a while, "It warms my heart to hear you say so." he said quietly as his eyes fell to her lips, "But to be honest I brought you here so that I may be brave enough to steal your kisses for my own."

Hitomi's heart sped up and she could no longer feel the cold as heat rushed through her entire body. It was rather bold of him to say something like that and to actualy admit to bringing her away from his watchfull aunt so that he could kiss her. She was both pleased and very nervous.

Her eyes were drawn to his lips as he leaned slowly towards her and she was sure at any moment he would be able to hear how loudly her heart was pounding against her rip cage. It felt like a bird fighting for the freedom of the skies from within her.

Van did not hear her racing heart and kissed her with more force than he had before. Thrown off balance by the kiss in more ways than one Hitomi felt like she would fall over. She was light headed and her mind was refusing to work as his tongue touched her's.

His tongue was in her mouth and she had no idea what to do. It should have been gross or wierd but it was actualy quite heavenly and the fingers that gently gripped the back of her neck were making her feel like she had no control over over her own limbs any more. Feeling like dead weight, Hitomi sighed as Van's lips moved to her neck, causing her head to fall back.

It was hard to think at all but there was something in her line of view that didn't sit well with her. Slowly she brought her hand up to Van's cheek and whispered his name, or tried to. On the third try he actualy heard her and when his head came up he obviously saw what it was she had been seeing.

"Get to the horses." he said roughly, pulling her to her feet and he reached for his sword, checking that it was still on his hip, "We have to get back to the palace. That's a floating Fortress and they shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be this far north just before snow fall."

Mind suddenly clear and working overtime to remember every detail of when she had first seen it and how long it had been in the sky, Hitomi kicked her horse into a run. It wasn't untill a few seconds later that she realized Van wasn't behind her.

No hesitation or thoughts of running, Hitomi swung the horse around and raced back the way she had just come. There were no guards out here with them and if anything were to happen to Van she would pull apart all of Gaia to find the one who'd hurt him. She wasn't even sure if he was hurt but she knew if he was someone out there had better be running and fast.

Van came into view, his sword drawn as he stood across from a man in armor who also held a sword. It looked like the man had surprised Van only a few feet from his horse. Hitomi didn't even remember slowing the horses pace before jumping down from the saddle and tossing a dagger as the other man moved too quickly in Van's direction.

The man fell to his knees, a hand holding his right cheek as blood leaked out from between his fingers. Van seemed to be frozen in a blocking stance, too shocked by Hitomi's quick actions to move.

"You dare attack the Prince of Fanelia?" Hitomi felt her voice vibrate through her whole body as she placed a foot on his fallen sword. This was how she had felt when she had held a dagger in Gloria's direction, "Who are you and speak quickly." she demanded. She wasn't about to let this man get away with threatening Van.

"I did not know he was the Prince." the man looked up at her, murder in his eyes as he gripped his face, "Only bandits hide out in the woods with camp fires to keep them warm."

"You did not answer me." Hitomi stood directly between him and Van.

"I am Dilandau of Zaibach. I got lost in your woods." he growled out and Hitomi glanced at Van who nodded and stepped forward.

"Next time you are lost you should try asking for help before drawing your sword on the Prince of the country by mistake." Van walked forward.

"My apologies." Dilandau removed his helmet and bowed his blond head, "I have been sent to ask for assistance. I did not mean to cause trouble."

"Next time think before you act." Hitomi walked away to retrieve her dagger, still fully aware of every movement the man behind her made.

"You have very skilled guards, Prince of Fanelia." Dilandau said as he stood and Hitomi thought she heard Van muffle a laugh.

"In truth, she is my intended." Van sent a smile in HItomi's direction but she only glared at him. How could he smile so soon after being threatened.

"You allow womem like that into power?" Dilandau asked in shock.

"I am still armed." Hitomi warned, not liking the blond man one bit.

Van seemed to realize Hitomi's anger and fear was still there and he stopped smiling, "Let us go to my palace and discuss what I can do to assist you."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Even though Van had asked her to stay and hear Dilandau out Hitomi could not force herself to be in the man's pressence for any longer. As soon as she was able to she ran up to her room and tossed her daggers into boiling water as she peeled off her outer clothes, feeling dirty just from being near the blond man.

Retrieving her daggers with a metal hook she dropped them onto a cloth and moved quickly to clean them before adding an oil her father had given her to the daggers' surface. Cleaning weapons was time consuming and took all of her thoughts off of Zaibach. Even the name made her queasy.

Her time with Van had been going so well and then they had been interrupted. With her mind on Van Hitomi slipped with the dagger she was buffing and cut the tip of her finger.

"What have you done now?" Lotti asked just as Hitomi popped her finger in her mouth.

Holding up her finger after taking it out of her mouth she showed Lotti the shallow cut, "I'm fine." she said, "Just distracted."

"Then you should put those away before you cut more than just your finger tip." Lotti missed the look Hitomi shot her and asked, "So who is the man downstairs and why are all the guards so twitchy?"

Hitomi explained her meeting with Dilandau and the way they had truely met. All the while she left out the fact that it had taken her a good five minutes to communicate to Van what she was seeing because he had her so completely distracted.

"Ah, I thought that wound on his face looked familliar." Lotti eyed Hitomi as the Princess ducked her head and continued cleaning her daggers, "Those are very special weapons. Rust ressistant, and made of a metal no one but their maker can name. It'd be a shame if they were to be stained with blood."

"Too late for that." Hitomi mumbled. Not only had she had to clean them because of the blood left from Dilandau but more than once she had even cut herself. The night she had passed out in the hall was a good example of how even when she was being carefull the daggers seemed to have plans of their own.

"You should go apologise to that man. It seems like he and his men will be in Fanelia for awhile." Lotti left the room before Hitomi could ask any questions.

There was no way those men would stay in Fanelia. No way Van would let him. He wouldn't, would he?

Hitomi found herself once again rushing down the stairs to Van but only this time she wasn't feeling happy about it.

Without knocking she walked into the meeting room not far from the throne room and bowed to the men who stood there. It wasn't just Dilandau as she had thought it would be but about ten others as well. It didn't even occur to her to feel silly standing there in a simple cream colored dress that was usualy used for layering and warmth under her other clothes.

"Men, this is Hitomi Kanzaki, Princess of Bearl and soon to be the Queen of Fanelia." Van introduced her without missing a beat and the men bowed to her, even Dilandau.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." she forced a small smile before turning to the blond, "I came here to apologise to you, sir. It was a misunderstanding on all accounts and I thought I was acting in deffense of my future husband."

"Like you said it was a misunderstanding." Dilandau nodded, "I also apologise and hope that during these coming months I will be able to make it up to you both."

Hitomi had the sudden urge to stomp on Van's foot as he stood at her side. So these men would be staying so near to her new home.

"Zaibach's master has fallen gravely ill." Van explained, slipping his hand into her's even though the room was full of people, "They fear that he will die if they do not give him time to regain strength before moving onto their homeland. I agreed to let them stay just beyond the forest where we met Dilandau. They have their own supplies and will need very little from us other than wood for fires and an area for them to train."

Hitomi nodded, feeling sick but wanting to support Van's choice.

"These winter months won't be lonely." she said with a queasy smile before leaving the room.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I've had some bad luck with my health lately and then on top of that my friend's Nana died. I've known that woman all my life. It's just sad to know that I won't be seeing her around thanksgiving and christmas anymore. She will be missed.

Anyways, I needed to distract myself from everything so as usual I started writing. Seriously, I wrote this whole thing in one go and I really like it. I hope you did too.

Review. 


	9. surpise at every turn

A/N: A very active chapter this time. :)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

With Zaibach not that far away from the palace it was hard to go a day without running into Dilandau or one of his men. While the soldiers gave her a wide berth, Dilandau acted as is she wasn't even there. It was like they didn't pass each other in a hall or sit in the same room for a word with Van.

At first Hitomi wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or gratefull for the way the albino was acting. He interested her with his odd looks and unknown history but she wasn't about to start a conversation with a man who ignored her every word. He had accepted her apologies but hadn't said anything to her since that day. If forced to greet her he would bow his head in her direction. It was getting to the point that whenever she saw him she wanted to walk away with him suspended off the floor with her daggers as ancors holding his clothing and thereby him to the wall.

Having always been forced to play the perfect princess back in Bearl, Hitomi was really enjoying her freddom in Fanelia. Van valued her skills with weapons and was thrilled with the fact that she wasn't some wilting flower to be protected from a small breeze. Having two older brothers Hitomi had been taught early on how to take care of herself and how to ward off bodily attacks. She had become quite skilled in wrestling with her brothers untill the one day her mother saw her at it and forbid her from playing with her brothers again. For her it had been the end of the world. Her brothers had shown pride in her skills and had even told her she would make a fine warrior.

Her mother almost went through the roof when Hitomi had proudly told her that she wanted to be in combat training with William and Hector.

In Fanelia it wasn't uncommon to see women carrying weapons on their hips, especialy if they were traders. The more Hitomi learned of Fanelia and it's ways the more she felt like she would fit in.

"I don't have the time to do so right this moment." Hitomi stopped walkinmg when she heard Van's voice travel up the stairs, "Please forgive me, Lady Gloria but if you wish to ride the horses are always brushed and a groom will have one ready in a moment's notice."

He sounded stressed.

"My dear?" Hitomi took that last step that put her in position to see the stairs and those on it, "I thought I heard your voice. Are you ready?" she beamed, holding out both of her hands for Van to take.

"I am. Sorry if you were waiting long, Love." he kissed one of her hands before turning and helding down the hall, her arm looped through his as they left Gloria on the stairs fuming.

"Are you alright?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"It seems that one last girl has arrived." Van sighed, looking very tired, "And at my Aunt's request. I just got out of a very long first metting with her and no matter how I said it she does not seem to get the point that I am already going to marry you."

"That bad?" Hitomi asked, squeezing Van's arm.

"Yes, and now my aunt is going on about how it is too close to snow for the girl to travel all the way back home safely." Van laid his free hand over Hitomi's as it rested on his arm, "Did we actualy have plans or were you just acting to save me from your cousin?"

"I was acting." Hitomi smiled as they reached Van's study, "But if I am not imposing I would like to spend some time with you."

"I was hoping you would say that." Van grinned as Hitomi's cheeks pinkened.

"Lotti wouldn't aprove." Hitomi walked past Van as he held the door for her.

"Lotti doesn't know." he closed the door and with two long strides had Hitomi in his arms, his lips forcefully against her's.

Two days prior they had recieved word from Hitomi's family. They sent their aproval and overwhelming happiness for Hitomi's soon to be wedding.

Hitomi had thought that they would ask for them to hold off on the wedding untill it was possible for them to travel to Fanelia but instead they had sent their best wishes and promised to there in the spring.

That was all the encouragement Van needed to start in on wedding plans. It would still be two month before wedding bells would be heard and even then then they would more than likely be stuck with many unwanted guests as the snows made travel impossible in most areas.

Hitomi's hip hit the edge of Van's desk and she grunted in pain, knowing there would be an ugly bruise come morning.

"Are you ok?" Van asked, breaking the kiss to see what had happened.

"Fine." Hitomi answered before capturing Van's lips. Her stomack always did wierd things just before they began kissing but once he had her in his arms she never wanted to leave.

Hitomi smoothed her hands along his shoulders before moving to his neck where she traced small circles, feeling him sigh and relax into her smaller frame. If it weren't for the desk behind her she would have fallen when his lips tugged at her's, nibbling on the bottom one.

That was new.

Hitomi felt her body flush crimson as Van lifted her onto the desk's edge and stood between her knees. If she had been wearing her many layers of skirts she probably wouldn't have thought on it too much but today she had worn lined riding pants with a split front dress, making it easy for Van to lean in and pin her where she sat, his stomack against her hips as his kissed her again.

Suddenly a voice filled HItomi's head and then she was tumbling off the side of the desk, one cold hand on her arm as she hit the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Van yelled, shoving someone off to the side as he pulled Hitomi to her feet.

"I was protecting you, Prince Van!" came an upset female voice, "She was dragging you into an impropper act!"

"I was what?" Hitomi spotted the owner of the voice and almost groan. The girl was younger than Hitomi with long pale hair and big blue eyes. She looked like a doll one would find on the shelf of an expensive store.

"I was dragging her." Van said in annoyance, "Princess Collette, this woman is going to be my wife."

Collette turned her gaze on Hitomi before jumping back like she'd been stung, "She has green eyes! She's a witch! She's a witch!"

"My father has green eyes aswell. What does that make him?" Hitomi placed her hands on her hips as the younger girl stared at her openly.

"On men it means naught, but on women... Prince Van, your Aunt is right. This woman should never take the throne. She will destroy your life and your kingdom with her witch craft." Collette was still staring.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Hitomi wanted to shout but resisted the urge, but just barely, "In the desert many people have green eyes." that wasn't entirely true but Collette didn't need to know that.

"Witches always lie." Collette whispered.

Van grabbed Hitomi's arm, keeping her from taking a step towards the little brat, "Princess Collette, Hitomi is no witch and it is insulting the way you are treating her."

"But you must be told the truth before it is too late, Prince Van!"

"Please, just go to your room." Van pinched the bridge of his nose, "I will see you down at dinner, Princess."

"But-"

"Just go." Hitomi growled and Collette ran out of the room with a squeak.

"I'm sorry." Van walked over and closed the door before locking it, which he obviously had forgotten to do before, "I was going to warn you about her before dinner."

"No wonder Camilla invited her here." Hitomi sat heavily on the desk before pulling her sleeve up to look at the growing bruise on her elbow where she had landed, "Did she really push me off the desk to get me away from you?"

"She did." Van shook his head slowly, "And I am sure that any minute now there will be a pounding on my door. I'll give you three guesses as to who it will be."

Hitomi opened her mouth to laugh just a loud knock came on the door. Hand over her mouth, Hitomi looked at Van with bigs eyes as she fought her laughter.

"I told you." Van whispered before yelling towards the door, "I will speak to you later, Aunt."

"You've locked the door!" she shouted, "Is Princess Hitomi still in there with you?"

"In fact she is." Van leaned against the desk and shot Hitomi a smile.

"This is most impropper, Prince Van. Open the door this instant!" Camilla sounded ready to break the door down herself should Van refuse, which is course what he did.

"I think not, Aunt." Van smiled and Hitomi could tell that he was having fun torturing his aunt like this, "Day and night I am running around being the Prince of a country. When will the time come when I can act like a man in love, a man who has found his future wife? No, Aunt, I will not open the door untill I have had some time with my wife."

Silently cheering, Hitomi kissed Van on the lips, loving the way he smiled when she pulled back.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ever since the announcement of their engagement Hitomi had been sitting on Van's right hand side at dinner and at all other meals and gatherings. This gave them the chance to actualy ignore everyone with the exception of Una of course. When Hitomi's seat had moved up next to the Prince, Una's had also moved across from Hitomi's.

With Una taking the other seat of honor Camilla had been forced to the end of the table where Hitomi was actualy suppose to sit. Camilla had been outraged that Van hadn't even tried to get Hitomi to sit at the other 'head' of the table. When she realized that no one was listening she had taken the seat herself as a way of saying she was Van's equal. Van ignored her and her statement. In all truth people had been beheaded for less. She was testing Van and his patients more and more each day.

Collette was just the newest test. The blue eyed Princess had seated herself next to Una when she saw that she wouldn't be able to sit next to Van. The other girls, seven in all now, had moved down without complaint. They all seemed eager to see what would happen to the new girl.

Van tried to be polite but when Collette stood up towards the end of the dinner and tossed her spoon into Hitomi's lap, Van was just as annoyed as his love.

"What are you doing?!" Hitomi stood up to try to keep liquid from soaking into her pants.

"It's salt water." Collette frowned, "Used to purify things a witch has handled or the witch herself. You must be very tricky to keep it from burning you."

Down the table a few seats Gloria burst out laughing and Collette turned her head towards her in question.

"Hitomi's just wierd." Gloria giggled, "Don't get me wrong, at times I've thought what you are thinking right now but unfortunately she is not a witch or I would have done away with her years ago."

"Gee, thanks, dear cousin." Hitomi plopped back down in her seat as Una glared at the girl next to her.

"Where are you from?" Una asked without any manners. She nearly spit at Collette as she spoke.

"From Tilmon." Collette straightened her shoulders proudly and Una snorted.

"Tilmon? That tiny plot of land ruled over by a Lord and not a King? Then you truly are no Princess." Una grinned and took a sip of her water.

"As the ruling family we are royalty." Collette glared at Una who wasn't even paying attention to her anymore, "You are being terribly out of line!"

"I'm out of line?" Una's head snapped back around so quickly that Collette actualy covered her face like she was going to be hit, "You are the daughter of a Lord who just disrespected the future Queen of Fanelia."

"And you with your dark hair and pale eyes, you must be from some small iceburg. What would you know about respect." Collette looked around as the room became silent. Even Camilla looked down at her plate.

"A small iceburg is it then?" Una tugged on a chain around her neck and held up a silver locket, "And a small iceburg Princess would be carrying the Crest of Old?" Collette looked ready to faint, "I am the Princess of the entire Northen icelands. Do you understand what that means? It means that a quater of Gaia's lands will one day be mine and with it the power of the Old."

Everyone flinched back as the locket let off a fleeting blinding light.

"Princess." Van placed a hand over Una's to get the girl's attention, "You have proven to be a true power to be dealt with gently and I think Collette has seen her fault. By being here and by befriending my Heart's love you have honored me in more ways than I could count. But I must ask you not to unleash the Old within my home."

"It is not truly the Old." Una smiled at Van and the tension was gone, "Just a piece of the Nothern Icelands."

"Una, my friend." Hitomi dropped her head to the table top, "You are frightening sometimes, did you know that?"

"I have been told a few times, yes." Una said it as though it was really nothing at all, "But if anyoine should be called Witch it would be me and not you."

Van shook his head and lifted his glass to his lips only to gasp and tip it upside down on the table. A solid piece of ice fell from it.

"Sorry." Una tucked the locket back in place, "My anger must have touched the ice in the locket."

As everyone found that their cups now contained only ice and nothing they could drink Una smiled brightly at Collette and the younger girl scooted her chair away from her.

"Everyone respects the Old." Una said slowly, "It was here long before we were. The Old created magic. The Old gave us dragons and Draconians."

Van kept his eyes down as Camilla shot him a look and Una continued with her meal as if nothing had happened.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi had indeed heard many things about the Old when she was young. Lotti had always told her stories about the time she had travled north and met a man who was part of the royal family. He had shown her the power one small locket held and now Hitomi couldn't wait to tell Lotti about the locket that Una wore.

Just when Collette's talk had her thinking that maybe she was too odd for Fanelia and for Van she found that her best friend was also different than the others who had travled to the Fanelian palace. It had been so easy to talk to Una and to tell her things that Hitomi had never told anyone and now the Bearl Princess knew why.

Una was just as different as she was if not more so.

Heart racing and excitement pushing her to walk quicker Hitomi didn't even spare a glance at the many guards she passed on her way up to her room.

Lotti would no doubt want to talk to Una. Hitomi wanted to see the look on Lotti's face when she heard that one of those lockets had been around them for months and no one had even known.

In her excitement Hitomi tripped in the dim light. On hands and knees she turned to see what she had fallen over and found that one of Van's guards was on the floor and his eyes were wide open, staring at nothing.

"What did you do?" came a whisper and HItomi turned to see Collette standing there with her hand over her mouth in horror.

"I didn't do that." Hitomi hissed and got to her feet quickly, grabbing the blue eyed girl and making her stay behind her, "Some one else did it and they may still be here."

"Do we yell for help?" Collette squeaked out from behind Hitomi.

Opening her mouth, she wasn't sure what she was going to say but she stopped when she heard footsteps. Daggers drawn, Hitomi waited untill she saw the person round the corner.

It was Dilandau. His eyes landed on the man on the flor and his hand went to his sword before he even saw Hitomi.

"What happened?" he asked, scanning the hallway around them.

"I don't know." Hitomi kept her daggers out, "I just found him here."

"Who is he and why is he up here?" Collette stayed very close to Hitomi. She seemed to decided that if there was danger she would stay by the person who had more weapons. Dilandau had one while HItomi had two.

"He's a soldier of Zaibach." Hitomi heard more people coming.

"Van asked me to meet him in his study. I was on my way there." Dilandau lowered his sword when he saw that it was the man he'd just been talking about.

"A guard is wounded." Dilandau said as Van rushed over.

"No one knows how it happened." Hitomi knelt down beside the man and found no pulse, "He's dead, Van."

Van was busy looking around the hall as others began checking windows and doorways.

"Hitomi," Van looked at the door nearest the dead man, "This all happened outside your room."

Hitomi had been so shocked by the guard's death that she hadn't even realized they were on her floor and outside her bedroom door.

"Lotti!" Hitomi yelled, launching herself up and slamming the door open, "Lotti?"

Lotti stood by the window, fire poker in hand, blood on her face and eyes stern, "There were three of them." shegrowled, "Three grown men trying to take down an old woman."

"Are you hurt?" Hitomi made Lotti sit down, "What happened?"

"They came in through the window." Lotti said as Hitomi looked at the wound over her eye, "They were dressed in black. I heard them and grabbed the poker. Two of them ran for it when I knocked the third out the window. I thought there might be more of them so I stayed to guard the room."

Van looked out the window and saw a body in all black laying on the stone wall below. He gave orders to have the body retieved and the palace searched.

"I'm happy you are safe." Van laid a hand on Lotti's arm.

"It'll take more than three guys climbing through a window to get the better of me."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Longer chapter. I'll type more when I can but I've been having problems with my hands and elbows. Yesterday I couldn't even unzip my jacket on my own. I'm just glad that this was already mostly done. 


	10. author's note

Just a quick note to you all. I am still alive even if I don't feel like one of the living. I will update but I'm not sure when. I was busy with the holiday and then the same cold I've had for months came back only worse. Finaly I went to the ER yesterday and I have pneumonia in my right lung. Out of the 24 hours that have passed since my visit to the doctors I've been awake for maybe 4 or 5.

I can barely keep my eyes open but once I'm feeling the least bit better I will be working more on chapters. I promise. 


	11. so sorry

A/N: This one ends without warning. I'll explain why in the bottom notes. Enjoy

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi looked out the window at the first snow fall she had ever seen in her entire life. She wanted nothing more than to be out in the snow as it was falling but everyone had been stuck indoors since the attack on Hitomi's own servant. Lotti was healing just fine and if it was possible the old woman was more aware of what was going on in the palace than she had been before. Hitomi had begun to blame the maids for gossiping with Lotti but she wouldn't tell them to stop. Lotti had taken on three men at once and lived to tell the tale. Lotti's need for information, even the gossip was just one way she was trying to stay a step ahead of anything or anyone that would try the same thing twice.

The ladies were all gathered for tea under the watchfull eyes of Fanelian guards. Camilla's own men stood watch outside the doors of the tea room. It wouldn't have been so bad in Hitomi's opinion if she hadn't been in that tea room with them. Being shut in her own room had sounded better than spending two hours with the other females who were staying in the palace. Van had rejected the idea because it had been through Hitomi's window that the three men had made their quiet entrance. He had asked her to stay with the others and it was only his request that she be there that kept her from throwing herself out the window.

At least if she jumped out the window she would know what snow felt like on her skin.

"I've heard your servant is healing rather well." Collette said from Hitomi's right elbow. The little annoying blonde seemed to have decided that someone needed to keep an eye on the future Queen and of course no one would do the job right unless it was done by heself.

"Her name is Lotti." Hitomi tuned more towards the window, resting her elbows on the sill to keep from having to look at Collette or anyone else in the room with the exception of Una who sat on her left, "And she is doing well."

Everyone in the room talked over each other and tried to have the attention all on them. They all wanted to be looked at in their fancy dresses, no doubt pulled out in hopes Van would also be in the tea room.

"I've never seen snow before." Hitomi said quietly as Una turned to look out the window.

"Really?" Una laughed, "You should spend time in my home. We have three months of pure sunlight but it's never enough to melt all the ice. The rest of the year is filled with storms and snow drift large enough to swallow entire cities."

"What is snow like?" Hitomi stared at the falling flakes, "They look like feathers."

"The don't feel like feathers." Una pointed down to the white lawns, "It looks fluffy but it is still ice. It's cold and wet and sometimes it's sticky and hard. When the snow is sticky you have pack it together to make snow balls." Una grinned, "My uncles use to build huts out of snow and wage war with the snow balls they had spent the day making."

Hitomi wasn't sure how much fun that be. She hated being cold. Being cold and wet just didn't sound like fun. Not to mention being hit by frozen balls of tiny ice flakes...yuck.

"I'll show you how to sled once we can leave the palace again." the sudden gleam in Una's eyes had Hitomi worried. The only 'sled' she'd ever heard of was a large wooden desert wagon without wheels. She couldn't imagine trying to pull one through the snow. For one it was too big and two it had ridges under the sled to keep it moving on top of the sand.

Overall her visual of the event involving snow didn't look like any fun.

"Are you well cousin?" Gloria's voice in her ear had Hitomi recoiling. She didn't trust her cousin that close to her. Gloria had always found a way to make fun of or hurt Hitomi when adult eyes had been elsewhere. So it was understandable that even now she distrusted the girl and her reasoning for standing so close.

"Just bored." Hitomi smoothed out her skirts and suddenly wished she had worn another pair of stockings. Her feet were turning to ice in the breeze that snuck in around the window's glass.

"You shouldn't insult your peers so." without so much as an 'excuse me' Gloria pushed Collette's chair, with the young girl still in it, over to make room for her own seat.

"They are not her peers." Una wrinkled her nose, "They are brats who, on their own for the first time. believe themselves better than everyone else."

"And yet you seem just as self obsorbed." Gloria smirked and Hitomi glared.

"Una is as far above you all as is the sky from Gaea." HItomi sat propperly in hert chair so as to face the room. Everyone was now listening. Even Camilla had set her tea cup down.

"So you are about to insult every female who walks the world again, are you?" the old Princess asked with a smirk, "You really do think yourself special now that van has chosen you to be his bride."

"Actualy I think myself in love." Hitomi smiled despite her anger, "And being in love and quite happy here means that I will not flatter anyone who does not deserve it. If you act like brats then you will be called brats. Una has it right as usual."

Camilla looked shocked but more than that she looked to be choking on what she no doubt was dying to say.

Hitomi just smiled and looked around the room. Each face was glaring back at her.

"This is my home now." she said quietly but with that same calm smile, "And I will deffend it and my future husband no matter how many toes I have to stomp even if that means telling you all exactly how you are acting."

It had been just a few weeks but already the days had turned into battles. Every tea time seemed to end the same the same way. HItomi didn't hold back on her opinions, to Una's delight, and more often than not left with glares following her out the doors.

Today though, as soon as Hitomi had finished saying the words '...are acting...', Van burst into the room grinning.

"My Love." he ran to Hitomi's side and took her hand as he knelt before her, "The materials for your gown have arrived sooner than expected."

Hitomi couldn't help but smile over Van's excitement. With her gown about to be made that meant they were that much closer to being married.

"Can I see them?" she asked, his energy was catching and she couldn't sit still.

"Prince Van!" Camilla stood quickly, her hands clenched at her sides, "Do you know what your furture wife has been saying?"

Van got to his feet and shrugged, still smiling, "I have no doubt that it was truth."

He took her hand and all but dragged her from the room.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Snow as it turned out was just what Hitomi had feared it would be. It was sticky and wet and colder than anything she'd even felt. It got inside her boots and clung to her skirts and cloak. Even when she got inside and away from the ever deepening snow she was still wet and still cold.

She did not like snow. And from the look of the Zaibach soldiers they weren't enjoying it anymore than she was.

Bundled and arms loaded down with baskets Hitomi followed the path the guards had made through the snow. At least with the paths she was able to keep the snow from sneaking into the top of her boots and melting into her stockings.

After being locked up with the seamstress and her assistants Hitomi was more than happy to take the place of one of the servants who had fallen ill. Everyday loaves of bread were taken to the Zaibach men and everyday it was the same girl who brought the food to them. No one else would do it and with that girl sick Hitomi agreed at once to replace her. Not that anyone had even asked her or would have. She was afterall a Princess and not one who should chores but she didn't mind.

With Zaibach as their neighbors it was only too easy to wonder what their living conditions were like. Their soldiers were in and out of the palace all the time so she thought it was only fair that someone went into their fortress.

Her curiousity was killing her.

Guards seemed to step out of pure snow. She hadn't seen them or even heard them untill they were right next to her.

Pulling back her hood she saw that a few of them stepped back, "I've come to bring the bread." she smiled, "Magery is ill. I took her place."

The man closest to her also lowered his hood and Hitomi held her smile as she was met by the frowning face of Dilandau.

"And is it common for the future Queen to do a servant's work?" the albino asked.

"I needed some air." Hitomi lied with a smile, "But now I fear I need a warm drink and fire to sit before. I'm too cold to walk back."

Dilandau's frown deepened, "Follow me." he turned quickly and Hitomi had to jog to catch up.

Stepping from packed snow onto a smooth floor had Hitomi skidding into the door frame. Dilandau grabbed her arms to keep her upright and slowly took the baskets from her.

"Four of our men have knocked themselves silly doing what you just did." she saw that he was almost smiling when he let her go, "Watch your step."

Dilandau brought Hitomi to a large room with a massive fireplace set in one wall. Hitomi stared at it's size and forgot to sit on the couch Dilandau had pointed out.

"It heats most of the fortress." Dilandau explained, "A lot of the heat that feeds this also comes from the kitchens."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I know this just ends but I've been having computer problems and after all this time away from the story I've lost interest in writing it. Sorry but I think this might be the last update. I've already come up with another idea for an Esca story (one that I'm really excited about) but I have to wait untill the computer and my laptop are actually behaving. 


End file.
